Estrellas, esmeraldas y no muertos
by Tifon the Hedgehog
Summary: La tranquilidad reinaba, Sonic y sus amigos hacian lo que siempre hacen, hasta que un dia, llego una chica buscado algo... ¡SUBI EL CAP. FINAL!, ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!
1. Tres nuevos

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 1

Tres nuevos

04:30 PM, ubicación desconocida

No sabía en donde estaba, solo estaba corriendo en un pasillo lleno de cajas y papeles que estaban tirados en el piso, detrás de el se podían escuchar pasos y voces que exclamaban cosas como '¡allí va, atrápenlo!'.

El sujeto que estaba huyendo, que para ser más exacto es un lobo de pelaje blanco que tiene un gran flequillo, llevaba puestos unos pantalones militares y una chaqueta de esas que llevan los soldados pero sin las mangas y que tenia cierta musculatura, y tenia unos 17 años, solo corría y corría sin tener idea de a donde iba.

"¡Tengo que salir de aquí!" murmuro el lobo mientras sacaba una esfera metálica de color negro que brillaba con una luz azul de su bolsillo

De pronto, la esfera empezó brillar con fuerza y a introducirse en la mano del joven lobo, causándole gran dolor.

"¡Agggg!, ¿qué demonios pasa?" bramo el lobo mientras trataba en vano de evitar que la esfera se metiera en el

La esfera entro totalmente en su cuerpo, el lobo vio que nada estaba diferente, estaba en la misma situación que hace un par de segundos.

"Ahora ya no tengo ningún arma para vender, ¡maldita sea!" gruño el lobo mientras golpeaba la pared de concreto que estaba junto a el, pero al hacerlo…

Noto que apenas toco la pared con su puño, este se volvió del mismo material que la pared, luego el concreto sólido empezó a extenderse por su brazo, retiro su puño rápidamente y el concreto se detuvo, miro su mano y trato de moverla creyendo que no podría, pero pudo moverla con toda facilidad aunque ahora fuera de concreto sólido.

"Veamos si puedo deshacer esto" murmuro el lobo mientras se concentraba, vio como su brazo volvió a la normalidad, sonrío de forma triunfante "tal parece que ahora puedo volverme de cualquier cosa sólida con solo tocarla, como lo hace ese…" se puso a pensar "… ¿cómo se llama?, ¡a bueno, lo recordare más tarde!..." toco la pared con su mano y su cuerpo se volvió de concreto, luego se volteo hacia la parte del pasillo en la que se escuchaban los pasos y los gritos, y se veían luces "¡vengan aquí estupidos policías!, ¡vengan y enfrenten al gran Bran the Wolf!"

Mientras, muy lejos de allí…

Estaba caminando lentamente por una gran pradera, pero esta estaba bastante dañada, los árboles no tenían hojas y las flores del lugar estaban marchitas.

La muchacha era una gata de color amarillo y ojos lilas que tenía el cabello de color negro, lo suficientemente largo para que le llegara hasta los hombros y sus orejas se asomaban por este, llevaba puestos un top azul sin mangas que dejaba su ombligo a la vista y una falda igual a la de Amy, solo que de color azul y con tres anillos colgando del borde, su cola era amarilla también, pero en la punta de esta era negra.

"Mi abuela me dijo que mi estrella cayo en una isla flotante, en un templo donde brillaba una esmeralda gigante…" se dijo la gata con tono de duda "… si no fuera porque es una chamán, diría que mi abuela esta loca…" suspiro "… ¿dónde se supone que encontrare una isla flotante?"

Siguió caminando con paso tranquilo, se fijo en la poca vida del lugar, vio las flores marchitas y los árboles sin hojas, vio a los tristes animalitos andar monótonamente de un lado a otro.

"Pobres criaturas" murmuro la gata mientras los veía con tristeza, luego tomo un broche que tenía colgado en su cuello y lo levanto en el aire, y exclamo "deseo que todo lo muerto aquí, vuelva a tener vida" inmediatamente una fuerte luz salio del broche y las flores del lugar se avivaron y los árboles se llenaron de hojas, y los animales, al notar lo que había hecho la gata, empezaron a correr alegremente por la pradera, mientras la gata sonreía "siempre me siento bien al ayudar a alguien, es lo que me caracteriza a mi, Lin the Cat" dicho esto, retomo su camino con alegría, pero con una ligera sensación de que había hecho algo mal

Dos horas después, en ese mismo lugar…

Cerca de donde Lin había pasado hace poco, estaba una tabla de madera clavada en el suelo, no tenia nada escrito.

De pronto, la tierra en la que estaba clavada la tabla empezó a temblar y siguió así por un rato, hasta que de repente, un brazo de color verde oscuro que tenia varias costuras y que terminaba en una mano que tenia puesto un guante negro salio de la tierra, luego salio el resto del cuerpo del que yacía allí.

El sujeto en cuestión era un erizo de color gris que tenía varias costuras en su cuerpo, sus ojos eran negros con las pupilas rojas, su pecho era igual al de Sonic, pero de color verde oscuro y tenia una cicatriz en forma de X, sus púas estaban peinadas hacia atrás (como las de Sonic) pero estaban algo caídas, llevaba unas zapatillas negras con las suelas blancas.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" se pregunto el erizo no-muerto mientras se miraba sorprendido "¿cómo es que volví a la vida?"

No tenia idea de que había pasado, no sabia como es que había vuelto a la vida, pero de algo estaba seguro, esta vez, había vuelto para quedarse.

"Sea quien sea el tonto que me revivió…" murmuro mientras sonreía de forma maligna y miraba hacia una ciudad que estaba a lo lejos "… acaba de traer vuelta a…" pensó un poco "… ¡Zhul the Undead Hedgehog!"

Mientras, en un taller de Mystic Ruins…

Un erizo azul que tenia los ojos verdes y que llevaba puestas unas zapatillas rojas con una franja blanca cada una, miraba con seriedad hacia el horizonte, junto a el estaba un erizo de color verde oscuro con los ojos de color ámbar, en su mano izquierda tenia tres garras metálicas, mientras que su brazo derecho era un brazo robótico que del codo a la mano era un gran revólver, tenia puestas unas botas negras y las púas superiores de su cabeza (las que están más arriba) estaban erizadas hacia el cielo, mientras que las otras estaban normales.

"¿Estas seguro de lo que dices, Sonic?" pregunto el erizo semirobotico, a quien conocemos (si es que han leído el fic 'Espíritu Salvaje') como Khalei the Hedgehog

"No tengo ninguna duda, Khalei…" respondió Sonic con una seriedad poco común en el "… tengo la sensación de que algo va a ocurrir"

*¿Qué tal?, aquí estoy yo con un fic nuevo, y con algunas cosas que van a pasar por aquí

_Bran: (recordando algo) ¡Ya me acorde!, ¡el tipo se llama Kevin Levin!_

_Yo: ¿El de Ben 10: Alien Force?_

_Bran: Si, ese mismo_

_Yo: Pues anda con cuidado, no vaya a ser que se entere de que tienes los mismos poderes que el_

_Bran: ¡Pero estoy inspirado en el!, ¿no?_

_Yo: Eso es cierto…_

_Kevin: (entra abriendo la puerta de una patada) ¡¿Dónde esta el idiota que tiene los mismos poderes que yo?!_

_Bran y Yo: (asustado) Ay, dios…_

_Sonic: (a los que leen el fic) bueno aquí estoy otra vez en otra loca aventura, ¡gracias por leer y dejar reviews!, (saluda tranquilamente) _


	2. Problemas de hibridos y gatos

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 2

Problemas de híbridos y gatos

Escena en la que termino el cap. anterior…

Estaban mirando hacia el horizonte tranquilamente, hasta que de repente…

"¡Sonic, ven a ver esto!" escucharon exclamar a Tails desde el taller

Tanto Sonic como Khalei fueron al taller para ver porque los llamaba el zorrito, al entrar lo vieron observando la televisión con gran sorpresa.

"¿Qué pasa, Tails?" pregunto Sonic

"Es que acaban de anunciar en las noticias, que paso algo…" dijo Tails con tono de incrédulo "… dicen que asaltaron una base militar en los alrededores de Central City"

"¿Y que tiene de raro?" pregunto Khalei sin mucho interés "seguro fue ese regordete de Eggman"

"Eggman fabrica sus propias armas, Khalei" respondió Tails con cierto nerviosismo mientras apagaba el televisor "pero lo más raro es el que asalto la base"

"¿El sujeto que la asalto?" pregunto Sonic con interés

"Si…" contesto Tails "… ¿has oído hablar de Bran the Wolf?"

Sonic se puso pensativo, tratando de recordar si conocía a alguien con ese nombre.

"No, no lo conozco" dijo el erizo azul finalmente

"El es un conocido traficante de armas…" dijo Tails "… dicen que roba armas a bases militares y después las vende a grupos terroristas"

"Es un desalmado" gruño Khalei

"Si, pero…" siguió Tails "… acabo de descubrir algo extraño sobre el"

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Sonic

Tails señalo el televisor y lo encendio, allí Sonic pudo ver al lobo del que hablaba Tails huyendo de la policía en una avenida, pero vio que de repente se detuvo, toco un camión con su mano y el cuerpo del lobo se volvió de metal.

"¿Cómo es que puede hacer eso?" pregunto el erizo azul con gran sorpresa

"Sea cual sea su método para hacer eso, es increíble" dijo Khalei mientras miraba el televisor

Los tres se quedaron un rato pensando en que harían, hasta que finalmente…

"¡Tenemos que ir allí!" exclamo Sonic de repente "¡hay que averiguar que esta tramando ese lobo!"

"¡Si!" exclamo Khalei al ver otra oportunidad de poder pelear

"Pero…" dijo Tails con tono de duda "… ¿no crees que necesitemos ayuda para esto?"

"Tienes razón, Tails" dijo Sonic mientras se ponía pensativo, pero luego se le ocurrió algo "pues entonces vayamos primero a Angel Island a visitar a Knuckles y a Rayler"

Dicho esto, los tres amigos se fueron al hangar, mientras que en el piso de arriba…

Un erizo plateado que tenia un extraño peinado de púas en forma de abanico y unas botas negras con la punta de color verde esmeralda y unos brazaletes en las muñecas y en los tobillos dormía tranquilamente en un sillón, mientras que una gata lila que tenia el cabello amarrado en medio de sus orejas y un adorno que parecía una joya roja en la frente dormía en una cama, tanto el erizo plateado como la gata tenían tapones en los oídos, para que los ronquidos de un puercoespín de color café claro que cuya espalda estaba llena de púas desde su cabeza hasta su cola, de robustos pero nada musculosos brazos, que tenia zapatillas plateadas con dos franjas negras cada una y una embarrada mascara de hockey en medio de sus orejas, no los despertara.

Mientras, en Angel Island…

"¡Se que tu tienes mi estrella, dámela!" exclamo Lin mientras miraba con enojo a una criatura que parecía un hibrido, algunas de las púas del hibrido estaban caídas, otras peinadas hacia atrás y las que estaban debajo de esas tenían la punta doblada y tenían vetas rojas, las manos del hibrido estaban cubiertas por guantes blancos y en las muñecas tenia un brazalete negro con bordes y espinas de bronce, los zapatos son morados con una franja negra cada una y pequeñas espinas de bronce, su rostro era de erizo, su cola de equidna, tenia orejas de erizo y en la oreja izquierda tenia un aro, el pecho era solo un circulo de color piel y sus ojos eran dorados

"¡Ya te dije que no la tengo!" exclamo el hibrido, al cual conocemos (si es que leyeron 'Espíritu Salvaje') como Rayler the Hybrid

"¡Oso, oso…!" trato de exclamar Lin, pero no recordaba lo que seguía "… ¡mentira!"

"Se dice, 'oso, oso, mentiroso'" gruño un equidna rojo que tenia unos zapatos rojos con franjas amarillas y un símbolo de media luna en el pecho

"¡Lo que sea!" chillo Lin con enojo, luego volvió a lanzarle una mirada de desprecio a Rayler "¡por ultima vez!, ¡devuélveme mi estrella!"

Rayler sabia que la gata hablaba de la estrella que había encontrado durante la batalla contra Mephiles y Scourge, la misma que le había permitido acceder a su hyper forma modificada, pero ahora no tenia idea de en donde estaba.

"¡Y te respondo por ultima vez!..." exclamo Rayler, quien ya estaba empezando a enojarse, pues las piedras que estaban más cerca del hibrido comenzaron a temblar "… ¡no la tengo!"

Lin gruño enojada.

"Entonces será mejor que te acostumbres a mi compañía…" dijo la gata mientras se sentaba en posición árabe "… porque no me iré hasta que me des mi estrella"

Knuckles y Rayler suspiraron lastimeramente, hasta que de repente, vieron un avión de color azul acercándose.

Mientras, en Forest City…

"¡AHHHHHH!" grito un hombre al verlo "¡un erizo zombi!"

Todos los habitantes de Forest City (humanos y mobians por igual) corrían aterrados al ver a Zhul caminar por la calle

"Me gusta ser un no-muerto…" murmuro Zhul mientras veía como las personas huían al verlo "… nadie me molesta, pero no me gusta que me señalen así…" vio como un grupo de niños lo señalaban boquiabiertos "… tendré que matarlos a todos, ¡jajajajaja!"

*¡Dos capítulos en un día!, ¡dos capítulos en un día!

_Shadow: Por eso eres doblemente idiota…_

_Yo: ¡Hmph!_

_Cream: (mirando enojada a Zhul) ¿vas a matar a toda esa gente?, ¿no tienes corazón?_

_Zhul: Soy un no-muerto niña, y no existe un no-muerto que tenga corazón (sonríe cruelmente, dejando ver sus amarillos colmillos con algunas caries)_

_Lin: (a los que leen el fic) gracias de todo corazón por leer y dejar reviews (mira con enojo a Rayler) ¡devuélveme mi estrella!_

_Rayler: ¡No la tengo!_


	3. ¡Hacia Central City!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 3

¡Hacia Central City!

Escena en la que termino el cap. anterior…

Zhul avanzaba a paso lento por la ciudad, causando pánico a cualquiera a que se cruzara en su camino, y hacia pedazos a los que se acercaran demasiado a el.

"Esos gritos de terror son como música para mis oídos" murmuro Zhul mientras veía a la gente huir aterrada al verlo

Mientras, cerca de allí…

Un erizo negro y una murciélaga caminaban penosamente, mientras cargaban a un viejo y embriagado león que tenia puestos unos blue jeans y una destrozada chaqueta, el león era musculoso y se podían ver algunas cicatrices en su pecho.

"Si sigues bebiendo así, morirás" se quejo Rouge mientras trataba de no vomitar por culpa de las nauseas que le daba el olor del león

"¿Morir?..." pregunto el emborrachado león, a quien conocemos (si leyeron 'Espíritu Salvaje) como Kaiser the Lion "… bueno, así al menos veré a mi familia otra vez"

De repente, el trío escucho numerosos gritos de terror que provenían de una avenida cercana.

"¡Encárgate de Kaiser!" exclamo Shadow mientras soltaba al pesado león y se ponía a correr "¡yo veré que sucede!"

"¡Espera!, ¡no me dejes aquí con un león ebrio!" escucho exclamar a Rouge mientras corría hacia el origen de las voces

Al llegar, Shadow vio que los lugareños huían de un erizo gris que tenia varias costuras alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¡Oye, tu!" llamo Shadow al extraño individuo "¿te parece divertido armar un escándalo como este?"

"¿Quién pregunta?" gruño el erizo, el cual despedía un fuerte olor a carne podrida

"Huele peor que ese borracho" pensó Shadow al sentir el olor, suspiro y luego bramo "¡yo lo hago!"

El apestoso erizo gris volteo a ver al erizo negro con una mirada aterradora, pero se necesita más que eso para intimidar a Shadow.

"¿Y quien eres tu?" pregunto el erizo gris

"Yo soy la forma de vida perfecta, Shadow the Hedgehog" gruño Shadow con cierta arrogancia "¿y quien eres tu?"

El erizo gris se río de forma diabólica, cosa que molesto a Shadow.

"Mi nombre es Zhul…" dijo el erizo gris mientras abría un poco una de las costuras de su brazo, miraba un poco y la volvía a cerrar "… Zhul the Undead Hedgehog"

Aquel nombre estremeció un poco a Shadow.

"¿Eres un erizo no-muerto?" pregunto Shadow con seriedad

"Si…" gruño Zhul mientras se acercaba lentamente a Shadow "… ahora quédate quietecito para que te desmiembre"

Mientras, en Angel Island…

Sonic, Tails y Khalei habían llegado recién a Angel Island, allí vieron a Knuckles mirando con aburrimiento a una gata que miraba con desprecio a Rayler.

"¿Quién es ella?" pregunto Tails al verla

"Dice que se llama, Lin the Cat…" dijo Knuckles con aburrimiento "… y también dice que esta buscando una estrella o algo así"

"Ya veo" dijo Sonic mientras miraba a la gata, la cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima al hibrido de color azul negruzco, luego volteo a ver a Knuckles "oye, Knuckles, parece que hay problemas en Central City"

"¿Eggman otra vez?" gruño Knuckles "¡ese cara de huevo nunca se rinde!"

"Esta vez no es Eggman…" le corrigió Tails "… es otra persona"

Knuckles no entendió, así que Sonic y Tails le explicaron, mientras Khalei iba a saludar a su hermano.

"¡Hola, Rayler!" saludo Khalei con tono alegre "¿cómo has estado?"

"He estado bien…" dijo el hibrido con incomodidad, luego señalo a Lin "… pero esta chica esta comenzando a ponerme nervioso, ¡no me quita los ojos de encima!"

Khalei volteo a ver a Lin, la gata tenia los ojos clavados en Rayler y la expresión en la cara de la gata era algo confusa.

"¡Vamos chicos!" escucharon exclamar a Sonic "¡tenemos que ir a Central City!"

Ambos chicos se levantaron y se reunieron con Sonic, Tails y Knuckles, luego se subieron a Tornado II, pero…

"¿Ella también viene?" pregunto Tails al ver que Lin estaba ahora sentada cerca de la cola del biplano

"Eso me temo…" se lamento Rayler "… esa chica no me dejara en paz hasta que le devuelva su estrella, ¡la cual no tengo!"

Lin le lanzo una mirada de 'no te creo' al hibrido cuando escucho eso.

***Andrea and Naturberd: **Es cierto lo que dices, Bran es demasiado parecido a Kevin, lo que pasa es que cuando cree a Bran no andaba muy imaginativo y me salio así, y también parece que te confundiste con lo del aspecto de Rayler, el no ha cambiado casi nada, lo que pasa es que siempre que lo describo, lo hago de forma desordenada y olvido incluir algún detalle, es todo… ¡ah, si!, ¡gracias por los comentarios tan alegres y por las sugerencias que a veces pones en los reviews que dejas!

_Zhul: (viendo como Lin mira con desprecio a Rayler) no entiendo a los vivos de hoy en día_

_Kaiser: (bostezando) ¿Ya hay que meterse en otro fic?, ¡uffff!_

_Knuckles: (a los que leen el fic) aunque el chiquillo que escribe esto ya le haya dado las gracias a la persona que nombro, yo tengo que darle las gracias a todos los otros que leen el fic (suspira) así que, gracias por leer y dejar reviews … (se pone pensativo) creo que le falto emocion_


	4. ¿Quien es el enemigo?

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 4

¿Quién es el enemigo?

Alrededores de Central City…

Sonic y su pequeño grupo habían llegado hace rato, preguntando por si sabían en donde estaba Bran, pero no obtenían respuesta alguna.

"Es inútil…" gruño Knuckles con molestia "… nadie ha visto a ese tal Bran"

Siguieron pensando en que harían para encontrar al problemático lobo, hasta que de repente, vieron pasar al lobo en su forma normal corriendo cerca de ellos.

"¡Es el!" exclamo Khalei al verlo, alarmando al lobo

Bran no se esperaba toparse con el famoso Sonic the Hedgehog, ni tampoco con sus amigos, Miles 'Tails' Prower y Knuckles the Echidna, y en cuanto a los otros tres, no sabia quienes eran, pero se veían fuertes.

"¡Bah!, ¡lo que me faltaba!" gruño Bran con desagrado al verlos allí y por la forma en la que jadeaba, parecía que estaba agotado

Sonic dio un paso adelante, junto a Rayler y Lin, la cual seguía con su perforadora mirada sobre el hibrido.

"¿Estas listo para rendirte?" pregunto el erizo azul con una mezcla de incredulidad y decepción (porque quería algo de acción y porque no pensó que seria tan fácil)

Bran gruño con gran enojo, nunca se había rendido ante nada ni nadie y ahora tampoco sería el momento, miro hacia todos lados esperando ver si había una roca cerca, pero solo había árboles, pensó que estaba perdido, hasta que…

"¡Que buena suerte!, ¡justo a quienes buscaba!" escucharon exclamar a una voz femenina que conocían muy bien

Sonic y los demás voltearon a ver hacia el origen de la voz, vieron a nadie más y nada menos que Rouge the Bat y Kaiser the Lion, pero se extrañaron al no ver a Shadow con ellos.

"¿Rouge, Kaiser?, ¿qué hacen aquí?" pregunto Tails al verlos "¿y donde esta Shadow?"

"Esta en Forest City…" dijo la murciélaga algo agitada, luego vio a Bran y gruño con desagrado "… ¡vaya, vaya!, hola Bran"

"Rouge, que desagradable sorpresa" gruño Bran mientras arqueaba una ceja y miraba con desprecio a la murciélaga

"Rouge, no te distraigas con otro de tus sucios amigos y sigue hablando…" los interrumpió Knuckles con tono de enojo "… ¿qué paso con Shadow?"

"¿Shadow?, ¡ah, si!, pues el y yo estábamos cargando a este bebedor de primera…" señalo a Kaiser "… cuando de repente escuchamos unos gritos de pánico y el fue a ver…" en la voz de la murciélaga empezó a notarse miedo "… luego empezaron a escucharse sonidos de golpes y patadas, así que yo y Kaiser fuimos a ver y lo vimos luchando con un extraño erizo, Shadow le dio una patada en la cabeza y…" se podía ver que algo había sorprendido y asustado a la murciélaga

"¿Y que más?..." pregunto Sonic con serenidad "… ¿Shadow le voló la cabeza?"

"Exacto…" respondió Kaiser con su típica firmeza (hace poco se le paso la borrachera), luego suspiro y dijo "… pero lo que paso después, no fue lo que esperábamos"

"¿Y qué paso?" pregunto Tails con curiosidad

"Pues por increíble que suene…" gruño Kaiser "… el cuerpo del erizo ese, en vez de desplomarse, recogió la cabeza y se la puso otra vez…" el león parecía dudar de lo que decía "… luego miro fijamente a Shadow y sonrío de forma diabólica mientras decía algo"

"¿Y que dijo?" pregunto Rayler

"No lo escuche bien, pero parece que dijo que el era un no-muerto" termino Kaiser mientras trataba de calmar a Rouge con la ayuda de Knuckles

Aquel relato alarmo bastante a Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Khalei, Rayler y Lin, esta ultima incluso había dejado de atacar a Rayler con la mirada.

"No se preocupen, chicos…" les animo Sonic "… iremos a ayudar a Shadow, en cuanto nos encarguemos de este lobo…" pero justo en ese momento, noto que Bran había escapado "… guau, que tipo tan astuto"

Dicho esto, todos se pusieron en camino hacia Forest City…

Mientras, en la misma Forest City…

Shadow se encontraba en una gran desventaja, estaba herido y cansado mientras luchaba con un erizo no-muerto que no tenía impedimento para asesinarlo con toda la crueldad posible.

"¿Ahora ves que no puedes competir contra el poder de la muerte?" le pregunto Zhul mientras se le acercaba lentamente

Ninguno de los dos había notado que cerca de allí, viendo lo que pasaba estaban una eriza rosada con un vestido, unas botas y un cintillo rojo, una coneja que llevaba un vestido naranja y que estaba acompañada por un chao, y una mangosta amarilla con el cabello lila que llevaba una polera negra sin mangas, unos pantalones cortos de color marrón, guantes y botas verdes, y dos aros de plata en la oreja izquierda.

"¿Creen que Shadow este bien?" pregunto Mina Mongoose con preocupación y miedo

"No te preocupes, Mina" le dijo Amy "Shadow es difícil de vencer"

"Pero, ese erizo zombi con el que pelea se ve muy fuerte" susurro Cream con notorio miedo

*¡Listo!, ¡hasta aquí llego con este cap.!, ¡espero que les guste!

_Shadow: Eres un estupido_

_Yo: Y tú eres un vejestorio_

_Shadow: Retardado…_

_Yo: Anciano…_

_Shadow: Idiota…_

_Yo: Fósil…_

_Zhul: (a los que leen el fic) mientras esos dos discuten, yo les daré las gracias por leer y dejar reviews (los observa de forma amenazante) pero si no dejan, créanme que sufrirán, ¡jajajaja!_

_Sonic: (mirando a Zhul con sorpresa) es peor que Scourge_


	5. El no muerto se escapa

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 5

El no-muerto se escapa

Espacio aéreo entre Central City y Forest City…

Iban tan rápido como podían a ayudar a Shadow, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Tails, Knuckles y Lin iban en el Tornado II, Rouge y Khalei volaban con la ayuda de sus alas (Rouge) y sus botas-cohete (Khalei), mientras que los otros tres estaban volando en sus súper formas.

El cuerpo de Sonic ahora tenia las espinas erizadas y era dorado, lo rodeaba un aura del mismo color y tenia los ojos de color rojo.

En el caso de Rayler (quien había dado algo de energía para que el erizo y el león se transformaran) el color azul negruzco de su cuerpo se había cambiado por un color dorado, sus púas de erizo estaban erizadas, mientras que las de equidna seguían igual, lo rodeaba un aura dorada y sus ojos eran de color rojo fuego.

Y finalmente Kaiser, ahora tenia la melena erizada hacia el cielo, su cuerpo que antes era naranja oscuro ahora era dorado, lo rodeaba un aura del mismo color y sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre.

"¿Falta mucho?" pregunto Súper Rayler con cierto nerviosismo

"Si seguimos a esta velocidad, Shadow morirá antes de que lleguemos" gruño Súper Kaiser con enojo

"Entonces tendremos que apresurarnos…" dijo Súper Sonic, luego volteo a ver a los demás y exclamo "… ¡escuchen chicos, nosotros tres nos adelantaremos para llegar más rápido!"

"¡Entendido!" escucharon exclamar a Tails "¡solo tengan cuidado!"

Súper Sonic levanto el pulgar en señal de que había entendido el mensaje, luego el, Súper Rayler y Súper Kaiser salieron disparados hacia su destino.

Mientras, en Forest City…

"Es mejor que nos vayamos, Amy" susurro Cream asustada

"Pero…" intento alegar la eriza rosada mientras sacaba su Piko Piko Hammer, hasta que Mina la detuvo

"Cream tiene razón…" le dijo la mangosta "… si ese erizo zombi nos ve, nos matara con mucha facilidad y solo seremos un estorbo para Shadow"

Amy no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero no tenia otra opción, así que se fue junto a Cream y Mina, pero con preocupación por lo que pudiera pasar si Sonic y ese erizo zombi se encontraran.

Mientras tanto, Shadow resistía los funestos ataques de Zhul, el erizo no-muerto lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra sin parar.

"¡Vamos, Shadow the Hedgehog!" gruño Zhul con desagrado "¡ríndete y me asegurare de que tu muerte sea rápida y sin dolor!"

"Nun… ca… me he… ren… dido ante… na… die…" respondió Shadow entre sus entrecortados jadeos

Zhul gruño con enojo.

"Entonces morirás lenta y muy dolosamente" dijo el erizo no-muerto cargando la voz en la palabra 'muy'

Shadow creyó que había llegado el fin, estaba demasiado cansado y herido para poder lanzar un ataque poderoso, y aunque aún podía moverse y correr, sus heridas le impedirían hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, pero de repente…

"¡¡SHADOW!!" escucho gritar a una voz muy conocida

El erizo negro miro hacia el cielo, allí vio a tres seres dorados acercándose, un erizo, un hibrido y un león a los que conocía muy bien.

Súper Sonic acelero el vuelo y aterrizo justo en medio de Shadow y Zhul, miro al erizo no-muerto de forma desafiante.

"¿Tu eres el erizo no-muerto que causo estragos en Forest City?" pregunto Súper Sonic, mientras Súper Rayler y Súper Kaiser aterrizaban y atendian al malherido Shadow

"Exacto…" admitió el erizo no-muerto con una aterradora calma "… yo, Zhul the Undead Hedgehog soy 100% culpable de lo que paso aquí"

A Súper Sonic le hirvió la sangre con gran furia al ver la tranquilidad de Zhul al admitir eso (gracias a que los no-muertos no pueden sentir culpa)

"¡Entonces te detendré ahora mismo!" bramo Súper Sonic mientras se lanzaba hacia Zhul

"No creo…" respondió Zhul "… he pasado mucho tiempo sin ver el mundo y no dejare que un idiota como tu me arruine esa oportunidad" dicho esto, lanzo una gran cantidad de un humo de color verde pasto, lo suficiente como para esconderse en el

Súper Sonic sintió inmediatamente un fuerte olor a putrefacción, así se detuvo y se cubrió los ojos y la nariz, esperando que el humo se dispersara.

Sin embargo, cuando la cortina de humo verde se desvaneció, vieron que Zhul había escapado.

*… ¡Ay, no!, ¡otra vez sin nada que decir!

_Knuckles: Relájate, nadie se ha muerto por no tener nada para decir_

_Zhul: (mirando a Knuckles de manera burlona) ¿y tu que sabes sobre morir, equidna retardado?_

_Knuckles: (enojado) ¡Cállate, erizo zombi de pacotilla!_

_Blaze: (a los que leen el fic) mientras esos dos discuten, yo le doy las gracias por leer y dejar reviews (saluda amistosamente)_

_Belph: ¿A quien le hablas?_

_Blaze: ¡NO!, ¡este idiota otra vez! _


	6. Bran vs Zhul

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 6

Bran vs. Zhul

Escena en la que… (Empezamos con las quejas por esta frasecita)

Súper Sonic gruño con enojo al ver que Zhul había escapado, dio media vuelta para ver a Súper Rayler y Súper Kaiser ayudando a Shadow a ponerse de pie.

"Vaya…" dijo Súper Sonic mientras veía las numerosas heridas que tenia Shadow "… ese erizo zombi te dejo hecho pedazos"

Shadow lo miro con gran enojo.

"No…" dijo el erizo negro con notorio sarcasmo "… yo mismo me hice las heridas porque me gusta oler mi sangre cuando peleo…" tomo un respiro y bramo "… ¡¡CLARO QUE FUE ESE ZOMBI ASQUEROSO EL QUE ME DEJO ASI, IDIOTA!!"

"¡Cálmate, Shadow!..." le respondió Súper Sonic con tranquilidad "… solo lograras empeorar tu estado si te enojas así"

En eso, escucharon el sonido del motor de un avión les hizo mirar hacia el cielo, allí vieron a Tails, Knuckles y Lin volando hacia ellos en el Tornado II, acompañados por Rouge y Khalei.

"¡Wow, Shadow quedo hecho pedazos!" exclamo Tails luego a aterrizar, bajarse del avión y acercarse para ver a Shadow

"Nunca pensé que alguien lo dejaría tan herido" dijo Rouge con alivio al ver que el erizo negro seguía vivo

"¿Pues que están esperando?" les pregunto Lin con impaciencia "¡llévenlo a un hospital!"

Súper Sonic, Tails y Khalei la miraron con cara de sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" se quejo la gata al verlos mirándola así "¿acaso creyeron que soy muda?"

Mientras, en los alrededores de Forest City…

Zhul andaba caminando rápidamente mientras se alejaba de la ciudad, aquel erizo dorado que había tratado de atacarlo se había quedado grabado en su putrefacta mente.

"Lo matare de la manera más cruel que conozco, si es que me topo con el otra vez" susurro el erizo no-muerto con maldad

Cerca de donde estaba el, un lobo andaba vagando sin saber a donde ir…

"Ahora si que estoy frito…" gruño Bran con desagrado "… no solo la policía me persigue, si que ahora tengo que lidiar con ese Sonic the Hedgehog…" miro al cielo con enojo y grito "… ¡¿ESTAS FELIZ AHORA?!..." luego se miro las manos "… aunque saque algo bueno" sonrío con cierta satisfacción mientras se ponía a caminar

Pero de repente se topo con lo que parecía un erizo de color gris, el cual olía a podrido, el apestoso erizo lo vio y sonrío de forma maligna.

"Vaya, encontré carne fresca" dijo el erizo gris con maldad

"¡Lo que me faltaba!" se quejo Bran con enojo "¡un caníbal apestoso!"

El erizo maloliente negó con un dedo cuando escucho eso.

"Soy más que un simple caníbal, chico lobo…" dijo con tranquilidad "… soy un erizo no-muerto"

Bran arqueo una ceja cuando escucho eso.

"¿Un erizo zombi, eh?..." dijo el lobo con gran tranquilidad "… bueno, eso explica tu olor a carne podrida"

"Supongo…" dijo el erizo no-muerto mientras sonreía como solo un zombi sabe hacerlo "… ¿y con quien se supone que estoy hablando?"

"Soy Bran the Wolf" dijo Bran mientras miraba al erizo no-muerto fijamente "y tu eres…"

"Zhul the Undead Hedgehog" dijo el erizo zombi mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia Bran "ahora, quédate quieto mientras me pongo a despedazarte dolorosamente"

"Inténtalo si puedes, zombi apestoso" dijo Bran mientras tocaba una roca que estaba cerca y su cuerpo se volvía de roca, luego se lanzo hacia Zhul con fuerza

El erizo no-muerto se quito del camino con algunos problemas, luego se lanzo sobre el lobo de roca, este reacciono de inmediato y le dio un codazo en la cabeza a Zhul, haciendo que la cabeza del erizo no-muerto se separara de su cuerpo.

"¡Ja!, ¿qué te parece eso?" alardeo Bran, pero pronto vio como el cuerpo de Zhul iba a tomar su cabeza, luego se la volvía a poner y finalmente, el erizo no-muerto se volteo hacia el lobo de roca

"Eres el segundo sujeto que me vuela la cabeza hoy" gruño Zhul con enojo

"¿El segundo?" pregunto Bran con curiosidad "¿y quien es el primero?"

"Un tal Shadow the Hedgehog…" respondió Zhul mientras empezaba a caminar hacia Bran "… pero da igual si lo sabes o no"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Bran sin comprender

"¡Porque te matare en este instante!" exclamo Zhul mientras se lanzaba sobre Bran, este le lanzo un puñetazo, pero el erizo no-muerto lo evito y le dio un golpe en la cara

Pero, al ser de roca, Bran no recibió un daño tan grande, aunque si retrocedió unos cuantos metros y mientras lo hacia, un libro se cayo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Zhul al ver el librito y recogerlo

"Es una lista de personas a las que los traficantes como yo, deben evitar" respondió Bran

"¿Un traficante?, ¿qué es eso?" pregunto Zhul mientras hojeaba el libro

"Un traficante es una persona que vende cosas ilegales" respondió Bran con cierta sorpresa, no se creía que un no-muerto pudiera ser tan curioso

Zhul veía cada página con gran desinterés, en ella había varias fotos de distintos sujetos entre los que destacaban una ardilla de color marrón, su cabello era de color rojo y tenía puestos un chaleco celeste y unas botas del mismo color, la figura de la ardilla delataba que era una mujer.

"Esa es Sally Acorn…" dijo Bran, el cual estaba ahora parado junto a Zhul, pero eso no le importo al erizo no-muerto "… una de las personas más molestas que conozco"

"¿Te has topado con esta muchacha?" pregunto Zhul

"Me encontré con ella dos veces, pero logre escapar de ella en ambas ocasiones" respondió Bran con desagrado "¿la conoces?"

"No, nunca antes la había visto" gruño Zhul mientras cambiaba la pagina, y en la siguiente vio una foto que le llamo mucho la atención, se giro hacia Bran y señalo la foto "¿quién es este?"

Bran observo la foto y gruño con enojo.

"Ese es Sonic the Hedgehog…" dijo el lobo mientras volvía a la normalidad "… es el más peligroso de toda la lista, aunque siempre esta ocupado combatiendo contra un idiota conocido como Dr. Eggman" miro a Zhul con algo de desconfianza "¿lo conoces?"

"Pues no estoy seguro…" dijo Zhul con tono de duda "… vi a un erizo idéntico a este, pero no era azul, sino que era dorado, tenia las espinas erizadas y lo rodeaba un aura dorada"

"Ese era Sonic…" dijo Bran con tranquilidad "… solo que lo viste en su súper forma"

Cuando era parte de los vivos, Zhul había escuchado varias veces sobre la súper forma y las Chaos Emeralds, siempre se había preguntado si el también tenia una.

"Con que Sonic the Hedgehog…" murmuro Zhul mientras le devolvía el librito a Bran "… el será mi próxima presa"

"¿Planeas matar a Sonic?, pues eso es algo muy difícil" dijo Bran con tranquilidad

"Pues en ese caso…" dijo Zhul con crueldad "… podrías ayudarme"

Bran lo pensó un poco.

"Esta bien…" dijo el lobo finalmente "… además, conozco a un tipo que podría ayudarnos a aniquilar a ese erizo azul"

Dicho esto, el lobo y el erizo no-muerto se pusieron en marcha.

*Solo veré y me quedare en silencio…

_Sonic: Esto se pone interesante_

_Tails: ¿Pero quien será el sujeto del que habla Bran?_

_Sonic: Habrá que esperar para saberlo_

_Silver: (a los que leen el fic) gracias a todos lo que leen el fic y dejan reviews (bosteza) ahora, si me disculpan, me iré a tomar una siesta_


	7. El regreso de Mogul

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 7

El regreso de Mogul

11:00 PM, en un gran casino de alguna ciudad…

Había varias personas jugando en las numerosas ruletas y en todos los tragamonedas del lugar, y desde el piso de arriba, un mamut de color café claro (aunque se parece más a un elefante) que llevaba puesto un traje de mafioso de color morado, observaba con aburrimiento a los numerosos jugadores que estaban allí.

"¡Ohhhhh!" bostezo el mamut con notorio aburrimiento "hace tiempo que no hago nada interesante"

En el casino también vagaban varios robots que ocupaban variados puestos en el casino, uno de ellos se le acerco corriendo.

"¡Señor Mogul, tenemos un problema!" exclamo el pequeño autómata de metal

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Mogul sin mucho interés

Antes de que el robot pudiera responder, la puerta del casino exploto en varios pedazos, los jugadores del lugar se asustaron y huyeron del lugar.

"¿Qué demonios ocurre?" pregunto Mogul mientras veía hacia la cortina de humo causada por la explosión, se fijo que dos criaturas salieron de ella

Una las criaturas era un erizo de color gris que tenia varias costuras alrededor de su cuerpo y el otro era un lobo de color blanco.

"¡Oye, Mammoth Mogul!" exclamo el lobo con bravuconería "¿dónde te escondes?"

"¡Bran!..." exclamo el mamut con enojo mientras saltaba la baranda del segundo piso y caía a un par de metros frente al lobo y el erizo gris "... ¡pensé que te había quedado claro que no puedes volver aquí!"

Bran gruño.

"¡Yo voy a donde me da la gana!" bramo el lobo

"Pues entonces tendré que volver a echarte a patadas" gruño Mogul mientras levantaba un puño de forma amenazante

"No creo" dijo Bran mientras apoyaba una mano en una de las tragamonedas y su cuerpo se volvía de metal

Mogul se sorprendió ligeramente ante eso, luego volteo a ver al erizo gris, el cual sonreía de forma aterradora y despedía un fuerte olor a podrido.

"Parece que hiciste un amigo, Bran…" dijo Mogul sin quitar su desconfiada mirada del erizo maloliente "… ¿quién es?"

Bran se quedo callado, pero el apestoso erizo fue quien le contesto…

"Mi nombre es Zhul the Undead Hedgehog" gruño el erizo apestoso

"¿Un erizo zombi?, ahora ya lo he visto todo" dijo Mogul con cierto tono de sorpresa "¡pero aún así, los echare de aquí!"

"¡Espera un segundo, Mogul!" exclamo Bran mientras su cuerpo volvía a su estado normal "¡tenemos una propuesta para ti!"

Mogul río ligera y burlonamente al escuchar eso.

"¿Una propuesta?" pregunto el mamut con fingido interés "¿y que pueden ofrecerme un lobo estafador y un erizo zombi?"

"Pues hay un rumor sobre ti, Mogul" dijo Bran con excesiva confianza

"¿Un rumor?" pregunto Mogul con curiosidad

"Exacto…" siguió Bran "… se dice por ahí que tu eres un gran enemigo de cierto erizo azul"

Cuando escucho lo de 'erizo azul', Mogul entendió a que se referían el lobo y el erizo zombi.

"Ya veo…" dijo Mogul "… así que ustedes quieren exterminar a Sonic…" el mamut se puso pensativo, Bran y Zhul solo lo observaban "… pues si es por eso, pueden contar con mi ayuda…" levanto un dedo "… pero tratar de asesinar a Sonic es más difícil que buscar una aguja en un pajar"

"¿Y que sugieres entonces, mamut?" pregunto Zhul mientras atrapaba a una rata que estaba cerca de el y se la comía

"Pues yo sugiero que consigamos todos las armas y artefactos de gran poder que encontremos…" dijo Mogul con gran seguridad "… mientras más obtengamos, Sonic tendrá menos probabilidades de detenernos…" miro a Zhul fija y arrogantemente "… y por cierto, mi nombre es Mammoth Mogul"

"Entendido, Mammoth Mogul" gruño Zhul

Mientras, en el taller de Tails…

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada, pero como eso se pasaba rápido, no le dio importancia.

Silver es puso de pie lentamente, miro primero a la gata que dormía placidamente en la cama.

"No despertare a Blaze…" murmuro para si mismo "… no quiero interrumpir su sueño"

"¿Eh?..." balbuceo el puercoespín que dormía del otro lado de la habitación, al cual conocemos (si leyeron el fic 'Espíritu Salvaje') como Belph the Porcupine "… ¿quién esta dando la lata?"

*Mammoth Mogul (el cual es un personaje de Archie) ha venido a dar lata aquí…

_Mogul: (enojado) ¡Espera a que absorba suficiente energía para transformarme en Master Mogul y entonces atrévete a molestarme así!_

_Yo: Cállate o llamare a la Tails Doll_

_Mogul: (asustado) ¡Esta bien, me callare!_

_Yo: ¡jejeje!, eso siempre funciona…_

_Shadow: (a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews (saca una AK-47) y recuerden lo que les hare si no dejan_


	8. Despertando

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 8

Despertando

Escena en la que… (Mejor no la digo)

Silver volteo a ver a Belph, el puercoespín tenia una cara de adormilado mientras se ponía de pie, tomaba su motosierra y se acercaba a el.

"¿Qué hay, plateado?" le dijo el puercoespín

"Ya te dicho como mil veces que mi nombre es Silver…" murmuro el erizo plateado "… no tienes porque llamarme 'plateado'"

"Me gusta más llamarte 'plateado'…" respondió Belph tranquilamente "… ¿y porque hablas tan bajito?"

"Es que no quiero despertar a Blaze" le contesto Silver con un susurro, luego fue a la puerta "yo voy a buscar algo de comer"

Mientras el erizo plateado salía por la puerta, Belph volteo a ver a Blaze, la gata dormía placidamente en la cama, incluso se podía notar un pequeña sonrisa en su felina cara.

Belph arqueo una ceja al notar la sonrisita.

"¿Con que estará soñando?" se pregunto el puercoespín mientras se rascaba la cabeza

De repente, a Belph se le ocurrió despertarla con un ruido fuerte, ya que molestar a Blaze se había vuelto uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del puercoespín, se puso a buscar en un cajón y saco una trompeta.

Mientras, en el piso de abajo…

Silver estaba buscando algún bocadillo en el refrigerador, se había extrañado por la ausencia de Sonic, Tails y Khalei.

"Debieron ir a volar en ese avión" pensó el erizo plateado

Silver suspiro al no encontrar nada de comer, así que cerró el refrigerador, pero de repente escucho un fuerte trompetazo que provenía del segundo piso.

"Belph esta condenado…" murmuro Silver mientras veía al puercoespín bajar rápidamente por las escaleras y correr hacia la puerta mientras se reía "… pero, todo le parece un simple juego…" suspiro "… estar loco tiene sus ventajas"

Pasaron cinco segundos, hasta que…

"¡¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, PUERCOESPÍN DE PACOTILLA!!" grito una voz femenina desde el segundo piso

Silver vio a Blaze bajar por las escaleras, la gata llevaba una bola de fuego en cada mano y se veía realmente furiosa.

"¡Guau!, Belph la hizo enfurecer de verdad esta vez…" pensó Silver al ver a Blaze tan enojada "… le admiro por eso, pero fue muy estupido"

Blaze estuvo mirando con furia hacia todos lados, hasta que vio a Silver y se calmo un poco.

"Silver…" dijo la gata intentando contener la furia monstruosa causada por Belph "… ¿has visto a ese estupido de Belph?"

"Esta afuera" respondió Silver con tranquilidad

Blaze asintió y salio por la puerta, pasaron 10 segundos y luego…

"¡¡TE ENCONTRE!!" escucho gritar a Blaze al mismo tiempo que se oía un fuerte fogonazo

Silver salio a ver, estando muy seguro de que había producido el fogonazo y efectivamente, fue lo que el creía…

"Uso las Sol Emeralds…" dijo mientras miraba a Burning Blaze apuntando a Belph con una mano envuelta en llamas "… Belph realmente la saca de quicio"

Belph observaba con tranquilidad a la gata de fuego, luego saco sus Chaos Rings y se transformo en DarkSpine Belph.

"Aquí vamos otra vez…" murmuro Silver con aburrimiento, aunque tenia la sensación de que no estaban solos

Mientras, escondido en unos arbustos que estaban cerca de allí…

Un erizo de color verde claro observaba tranquilamente lo que pasaba, tenia puesta una chaqueta negra con dibujos de llamas, unos lentes de sol de color rojo, unas botas negras y verdes, y tenia dos cicatrices en el pecho.

"¡Jejeje!" río Scourge ligeramente mientras veía pelear a Burning Blaze y a DarkSpine Belph "lastima que vine sin decirle a Fiona, o a Nack, o a Metal Sonic, habría sido divertido"

El erizo malvado veía como la gata de fuego y el puercoespín oscuro se lanzaban numerosas bolas de fuego mutuamente, pensó si debía o no debía meterse en aquella pelea.

"Yo vine a luchar con ese estupido de Sonic, pero parece que no esta…" susurro Scourge con aburrimiento "… veré un rato esta pelea y luego me entrometeré"

Mientras, en un camino que lleva al taller…

Zhul iba caminando con paso firme hacia el taller de Tails…

"Mammoth Mogul me encargo que me robara las Chaos Emeralds de las que tanto había oído…" murmuro el erizo no-muerto mientras sonreía de forma aterradora "… y me dijo que están en el taller de un zorro llamado Tails, ¡esto será muy fácil!"

*Blaze y Belph peleando otra vez, Scourge los observa oculto y Zhul va hacia allá, aquí va a quedar la tendalada…

_Amy: Si ese erizo zombi llega a toparse con mi Sonic y trata de asesinarlo, ¡lo hare polvo!_

_Zhul: ¿Con ese martillo de juguete?, ¡no me hagas reír!_

_Cream: (hace una reverencia a los que leen el fic) ¡muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y dejan reviews!... ¡ah, si!, ¡si quieren, también lean un fic llamado 'Proyect Reborn', hay una versión para hombres y otra para mujeres, ¡en serio les gustara a medida que avance!_

***Nota: **Antes no lo subí porque me daba un error…


	9. Maldad viva y maldad muerta

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 9

Maldad viva y maldad muerta

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

Silver miraba con aburrimiento como Burning Blaze y DarkSpine Belph se atacaban mutuamente lanzándose bolas de fuego.

"¿Por qué esos dos se la pasan peleando?" se pregunto el erizo plateado

Mientras, entre los arbustos que estaban cerca…

Scourge observaba con gran aburrimiento la pelea, así que decidió entrometerse en la pelea para tener un poco de acción.

"Mejor acabo con esos estupidos y luego voy a por Sonic…" murmuro Scourge mientras buscaba su Anarchy Beryl, pero luego percibió un olor "… ¿por qué rayos huele a podrido?"

No le dio importancia y saco su Anarchy Beryl, luego lo puso en su cabeza, lo que hizo que sus espinas se erizaran, su cuerpo cambiara de verde claro a púrpura, sus ojos se volvieran negros con las pupilas rojas y lo rodeara un aura negra.

Ya como Súper Scourge, se lanzo al ataque, y le dio un brutal puñetazo a DarkSpine Belph.

"¿Qué rayos…?" alcanzo a preguntar Burning Blaze antes de que Súper Scourge la embistiera

Abajo, Silver vio lo que paso…

"¡Scourge!" exclamo el erizo plateado, pero Súper Scourge no le presto atención "¡tengo que hacer algo!"

En eso, recordó que las Chaos Emeralds estaban guardadas en una bóveda en el taller de Tails, así que fue a buscarlas, pero al entrar, algo le dio un brutal zarpazo en el pecho.

"¡Ahhhgggg!" grito Silver al sentirlo

Y antes de caer inconsciente, alcanzo a ver a un erizo de color gris que tenía numerosas costuras alrededor de su cuerpo, el cual estaba sonriendo de forma diabólica mientras tomaba las Chaos Emeralds de la bóveda y las guardaba en una bolsa.

Mientras, afuera de allí…

Burning Blaze le lanzo una gran bola de fuego a Súper Scourge, mientras que Belph (perdió la transformación al ser golpeado sorpresivamente) yacía inconsciente a los pies de una palmera.

"¿Tan mala es tu puntería, minina?" pregunto Súper Scourge en tono burlón

"¡Cállate!" bramo Burning Blaze con enojo "¡ya tengo bastante con soportar a ese estupido puercoespín, para que ahora me molestes tu!"

Súper Scourge no le respondió.

"¿Ahora no hablas?" pregunto Burning Blaze mientras creaba otra bola de fuego y se la lanzaba a Súper Scourge

"No tengo mucho que decir hoy" gruño el súper erizo mientras creaba una esfera de oscuridad "¡DARK CHAOS SPEAR!"

Los dos ataques chocaron con gran fuerza, creando una gran nube de humo en medio de los dos combatientes.

Burning Blaze se preparo para lanzar otra bola de fuego, pero Súper Scourge apareció frente a ella de manera repentina y le lanzo una lluvia de puñetazos.

La gata de fuego quedo destrozada por aquel ataque, tanto que callo inconsciente y perdió la transformación

Súper Scourge volvió a su forma normal mientras descendía, luego se dispuso a irse, pero sintió un fuerte olor a putrefacción.

"¡Agggg!" gruño Scourge con asco al sentir ese olor "¿qué cosa huele a cadáver descompuesto en este lugar?"

El erizo malvado miro hacia todos lados buscando el origen de olor, hasta que vio que del taller de Tails salía un erizo de color gris que se caracterizaba por las numerosas costuras alrededor de su cuerpo y por la cicatriz en forma de X que tenia en el pecho.

"Que curioso…" dijo Scourge con voz lo suficientemente alta como para el erizo apestoso lo escuchara "… no sabia que Sonic tenia un amigo maloliente"

El apestoso erizo se volteo a verlo.

"¿Me hablas a mi, rata verde?" pregunto con un gruñido

Scourge dejo escapar una leve y siniestra risita.

"¿Quién crees que eres para insultar al gran Scourge the Hedgehog?" pregunto el erizo verde mientras señalaba de forma amenazante al erizo maloliente

El aludido solo gruño mientras empezaba a acercarse a Scourge.

"Yo soy Zhul the Undead Hedgehog" dijo el erizo gris mientras sonreía, dejando a la vista sus amarillentos y cariados colmillos

Scourge se estremeció un poco al oírlo.

"Un erizo zombi, ¿eh?" gruño el erizo malvado "ahora si que lo he visto todo"

*Estoy en silencio el día de hoy…

_Scourge: Este saco de huesos podridos no podría vencerme en una pelea_

_Zhul: No te confíes, verdecito_

_Sonic: (tratando de contener la risa) verdecito…_

_Tails: (a los que leen el fic) ¡gracias por leer y dejar reviews!, y…pues eso, no se que más decir_


	10. La sospecha de Scourge

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 10

La sospecha de Scourge

En lo quedo el cap. anterior…

Zhul se acercaba lentamente a Scourge, el cual no se veía muy preocupado, pero si muy cansado.

"Si hay algo que odio de los Anarchy Beryls, es que drenan la energía de quien los usa" susurro el erizo malvado con enojo

Miro como el erizo no-muerto caminaba lentamente hacia el, obviamente lo iba a despedazar de una forma muy dolorosa.

Scourge busco rápidamente algo en su chaqueta que le pudiera ayudar, solo encontró su Anarchy Beryl y algunas bombas de humo que Fiona le había dado.

"Estas cosas me servirán" murmuro el erizo malvado, luego lanzo las bombas a los pies de Zhul, y crearon una cortina de humo alrededor del erizo no-muerto

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que…

"Eso no te servirá de nada" escucho gruñir a Zhul, luego vio como este disperso la cortina de humo rápidamente

Scourge gruño con una mezcla de sorpresa e ira.

"¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?" pregunto el erizo malvado

"¿De que te sirve que te lo diga?..." gruño Zhul "… de todas formas, no vivirás para contarlo"

El erizo no-muerto estaba a punto de matar a Scourge, hasta que de pronto, un rayo de fuego casi los golpea a ambos.

"Vaya, vaya…" dijo Scourge mientras volteaba a ver al lugar del que vino el rayo "… parece que eres un hueso duro de roer, muchachita"

Blaze sostenía su brazo derecho en alto, apuntando a ambos erizos, pero apenas podía mantenerse de pie y no podía ver bien a sus oponentes.

"Mira, minina…" siguió Scourge "… no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, o con este erizo de ultratumba…" se puso a correr tan rápido como se lo permitía su cansancio "… así que, me largo"

El erizo malvado se fue rápidamente de allí, pero Zhul se quedo mirando fijamente lo que pasaba.

Blaze volteo a verlo, la gata se extraño un poco al verlo.

"¿Quién rayos eres tu?" pregunto la gata mientras hacia aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano

El erizo gris sonrío de forma diabólica, Blaze sintió asco al ver los cariados y amarillentos colmillos que tenia este.

"Soy Zhul the Undead Hedgehog" gruño el erizo mientras se ponía a caminar hacia el bosque "me gustaría desmembrarte, chica gato, pero tengo que irme"

"¡No te iras sin…!" empezó a exclamar Blaze

"Yo que tu me ocuparía de tu espinoso amigo…" le interrumpió Zhul mientras señalaba al puercoespín, luego bajo la mano y siguió hablando "… o del erizo plateado que esta en ese taller" dicho esto, siguió su camino

Una sensación de miedo pasó por la cabeza de Blaze mientras veía la bolsa que llevaba el erizo no-muerto, pero no reparo en eso y salio dispara hacia el taller, abrió la puerta y allí vio a Silver tirado bocabajo en el piso, rodeado por un pequeño charco de sangre.

"¡Silver!" grito Blaze con notorio miedo

"Oye…" escucho decir a una voz que estaba detrás de ella "… ¿por qué no dejas de gritar como una lunática y llevas al plateado a un hospital?"

Blaze volteo a ver, allí vio a Belph mirándola con una expresión seria, la gata se extraño a ver al puercoespín así de serio.

"Es verdad…" dijo Blaze mientras volteaba a ver con preocupación a su amigo plateado "… ven, ayúdame a cargarlo"

Mientras, lejos de allí…

Zhul avanzaba tranquilamente hacia su destino, el casino de Mammoth Mogul…

"Me pregunto que pensara hacer ese mamut con estas piedras" dijo el erizo no-muerto mientras observaba la bolsa con detenimiento

Entre unos arbustos cercanos, Scourge observaba a Zhul andar caminando tranquilamente.

"Ese zombi anda en algo…" murmuro el erizo malvado "… lo seguiré para ver que trama"

Dicho esto, empezó a seguir a Zhul, teniendo especial cuidado en que el erizo no-muerto no se diera cuenta de que lo seguía.

Y justo en ese momento, Sonic y los demás llegaban al taller.

*Para que sepan: Las cicatrices de Scourge y Zhul no son tan iguales, Scourge tiene dos cicatrices paralelas, mientras que las de Zhul están cruzadas de forma que formen una X

_Shadow: Eso a nadie le importa_

_Yo: (le apunto con una Tec9) ¡cállate o comerás plomo!_

_Shadow: (saca una AK-47) no si yo te reviento primero_

_Khalei: (a los que leen el fic) mientras esos dos se revientan a balazos, yo les doy la gracias por leer y dejar reviews, y todo eso… _


	11. Preparando todo

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 11

Preparando todo

Un buen rato.

Solo esas tres palabras juntas podían describir el largo tiempo que llevaba Scourge siguiendo a Zhul, vio que el erizo no-muerto entro a un casino.

"¿Qué rayos piensa hacer?" se pregunto el erizo malvado con algo de confusión "que yo sepa, los zombis no necesitan dinero"

Estaba a punto de entrar allí, cuando de repente, una mano roja lo tomo por el hombro, pero Scourge no se alarmo.

El erizo malvado volteo a ver, allí estaba una zorra roja mirándolo fijamente, el cabello de la zorra era de color marrón y tenia un flequillo como el de Tails, pero más grande y a los costados de su cabeza, a pocos metros por encima de los hombros, se asomaban otros dos flequillos (uno de cada lado) también de color marrón e iguales al que tenia en la cabeza, solo que eran pequeños y estaban invertidos, llevaba puestos un ajustado top negro sin mangas y unos pantalones negros también ajustados, los cuales iban desde la cintura de la zorra hasta los pies, tenia tres cinturones con pinchos en la cintura y un simpático moño amarillo en el cabello.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Fiona*?" pregunto Scourge al ver a la zorra en ese lugar

"Te estaba buscando…" respondió la aludida con cierto enojo "… al menos podrías dejar una nota, ¿no crees?"

"No soy un bebé al que tienen que cuidar todo el tiempo" se quejo Scourge

"Yo no diría eso…" murmuro Fiona con sarcasmo

"¡Bah!" gruño Scourge mientras volteaba a ver al casino "di lo que quieras, pero ahora estoy ocupado"

"¿En que?" pregunto Fiona con curiosidad

"¿Ves ese casino?" le pregunto Scourge mientras señalaba el edificio que estaba vigilando "hace poco vi entrar a un erizo allí"

"¿Era ese idiota de Sonic?" pregunto Fiona

"No, no era el" respondió Scourge, causando algo de sorpresa en Fiona

"Entonces, si no es Sonic…" pregunto la zorra con gran curiosidad "… ¿qué tiene de especial?"

"Simple…" le respondió el erizo malvado con tono tranquilo "… el motivo es que no es un simple erizo, sino que es un erizo no-muerto"

Fiona se asusto un poco al oír eso.

"¿Un erizo zombi dices?" pregunto la zorra tratando de ocultar el ligero temor que le causo oír lo que dijo Scourge

"Exacto" dijo Scourge fingiendo que no notaba el temor que tenia la zorra "¿quieres ayudarme?, no me haría mal algo de compañía"

El temor que sentía Fiona desapareció como por arte de magia al escuchar eso.

"¡Seguro!" exclamo la zorra con animo

Mientras, en un hospital que estaba lejos de allí…

Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, estaba en una habitación de hospital, acostado en la cama y con vendajes en el lugar en el que aquel erizo gris con costuras le había dado un zarpazo.

"Hasta que te despertaste" escucho decir a una voz no muy lejana

Silver volteo a ver al origen de la voz, allí vio a Sonic apoyado tranquila y perezosa en el marco de la puerta.

"Hola, Sonic" saludo Silver al ver al erizo azul, luego trato de levantarse, pero en eso, escucho un murmullo y sintió algo de peso en el lado derecho de la cama.

El erizo plateado volteo a ver, y allí vio a Blaze, la gata estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama, estaba apoyada en el lado derecho de esta y dormía placidamente.

"Según los doctores…" empezó a decir Sonic "… Blaze ha estado aquí desde que te trajimos"

"¿En serio?" pregunto Silver mientras miraba con sorpresa a su amiga felina

"Si…" siguió Sonic "… no te ha dejado solo en ningún momento…" dicho esto puso una expresión de seriedad "… ¿quién te ataco, Silver?"

"Pues, creo que fue un… un erizo de color gris que tenia varias costuras alrededor de su cuerpo" dijo Silver mientras recordaba ese momento "y creo que se estaba robando las Chaos Emeralds"

"¿Qué?" exclamo Sonic al oírlo "¡debió ser Zhul, el que hizo eso!"

Un signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de Silver al oírlo.

"¿Zhul?" pregunto el erizo plateado

Sonic suspiro.

"Exacto…" dijo el erizo azul "… ese es el nombre del que te ataco…" miro por la ventana con gran seriedad "… Zhul the Undead Hedgehog"

Silver se alarmo tanto al oírlo, que sintió un pinchazo en su herida.

"Tengo que avisarle a los demás" dijo Sonic antes de salir

"Voy contigo" dijo Silver mientras trataba de levantarse

"Ni lo pienses…" le detuvo Sonic mientras le señalaba con el dedo "… con esa herida no podrás pelear bien, y si Blaze despierta y no te ve aquí…" hizo una pausa "… seguro que incendiara la ciudad entera buscándote"

Silver se quedo pensando en eso un momento, miro a Blaze y suspiro.

"Tienes razón…" dijo el erizo plateado mientras se volvía a acostar "… mejor me quedo aquí y descanso un poco"

Sonic asintió y salio de la habitación.

"Así que Zhul robo las Chaos Emeralds, eso es algo grave…" pensó el erizo azul mientras iba a reunirse con los demás "… además de que ese tal Bran, sigue suelto…" suspiro pesadamente "… tenemos que hacer algo, y rápido"

*Para que no se confundan: Fiona tampoco ha cambiado desde el fic 'Espíritu Salvaje', es solo que me es complicado describirla

*Me tarde porque mis hermanitos han estado ocupando mucho el pc y yo estaba ocupado…

_Shadow: No es cierto, estabas jugando 'GTA San Andreas' en el PlayStation 2 de tu hermano menor_

_Yo: (le apunto con una escopeta) ¡te dije que no mencionaras eso!_

_Shadow: (me apunta con otra escopeta) ¡yo hago lo que me da la gana!_

_Bran: (a los que leen el fic) mientras 'bobo y tonto' se matan a escopetazos, yo les doy las gracias por leer y dejar reviews, y todo eso…_


	12. Robo en el Castillo Acorn

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 12

Robo en el Castillo Acorn

02:30 AM, Castillo Acorn, Mobotropolis…

Bran se movía sigilosamente por los pasillos del castillo, dejando inconsciente a cada guardia que le cruzaba antes de que este pudiera avisar al resto de los guardias.

"¿Por qué Mammoth Mogul me habrá mandado a mi a robar la espada de bellotas?" se preguntaba el lobo mientras se movía con todo el sigilo que podía "sabe que odio este lugar, ya que siempre que vengo aquí me topo con esa Sally"

Mientras, en otra habitación…

Sally Acorn estaba mirando melancólicamente por la ventana hacia el cielo nocturno, recordando los viejos días.

"Que aburrido es todo desde que los Freedom Fighters se separaron…" murmuro la ardilla "… hace tiempo que no se nada de ninguno de ellos y no tengo nada que hacer…" se acordó de Bran "… excepto tratar de capturar y encerrar a ese estafador en una celda"

Mientras Sally recordaba los buenos tiempos, Bran pasaba justo frente a la habitación en la que ella estaba.

"¿A que hora se acuesta esa fastidiosa?" susurro el lobo mientras veía como la luz se filtraba a través de la puerta, luego siguió con su camino, pero pateo una piedra sin darse cuenta

Y Sally sintió aquel sonido.

"¿Quién estará andando por aquí a estas horas?" se pregunto la ardilla mientras iba a ver, se asomo por la puerta y… "¡Bran the Wolf!"

"¡Esto me pasa por idiota!" se reprimió el lobo al escucharla, luego se puso a correr a toda velocidad

Sally no espero ni un segundo y empezó a perseguirlo.

La persecución duro un buen rato, mientras recorrían todo el castillo, Bran aprovechaba de ver en cada habitación que podía, para así tratar de encontrar lo que vino a buscar.

"¿Dónde esta esa maldita espada?" gruñía Bran con enojo mientras seguía buscando

Sally lo escucho.

"¿Una espada?" se pregunto la chica ardilla, luego se dio cuenta "¡la espada de bellotas!, ¡no permitiré que te la lleves!"

"¿Ah, no?" le pregunto Bran con su típica bravuconería "¿y que harás para evitarlo, chiquilla fastidiosa?"

"¡Lo que haga falta para detenerte!" le grito Sally en respuesta

Bran no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo, empezó a bajar unas escaleras que estaban medio escondidas detrás de un columna, bajo un buen rato mientras trataba de perder a Sally, finalmente llego a una gran puerta de metal.

"Aquí debe estar" murmuro el lobo mientras miraba la puerta, en eso llego Sally

"Estas atrapado, Bran" le dijo la ardilla con firmeza "esa puerta es demasiado resistente para que tu puedas abrirla"

"No creo" respondió Bran con tranquilidad, luego puso una mano sobre la puerta metálica y su cuerpo se volvió de metal, dejando a Sally con la boca abierta

"¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?" pregunto la ardilla con gran sorpresa

"¿A ti que te importa?" gruño Bran, luego se volteo hacia la puerta de metal, la abrió a golpes y entro

En eso, Sally salio de su sorpresa y entro tras el.

Mientras, en las afueras del castillo…

Dos erizos caminaban tranquilamente por el lugar, una eriza de un color rosa algo oscuro que usaba una playera, una falda y unas botas de color púrpura, y un erizo verde que llevaba un chaleco rojo, unas zapatillas rojas con dos franjas blancas cada una y que tenia sus púas muy desordenadas, llevaba una baqueta en cada mano.

"Oye, Sonia" le dijo a la eriza

"¿Qué quieres, Manic?" le pregunto esta mientras miraba el oscuro cielo

"¿Cómo crees que este Sonic?" le pregunto Manic mientras hacia girar sus baquetas "hace tiempo que no sabemos absolutamente nada de el"

"Yo creo que esta bien…" le dijo Sonia con tranquilidad "… apuesto a que ha hecho muchos amigos"

"¿Por qué no vamos a visitarlo alguna vez?" siguió Manic

"Si, es una buena idea…" respondió Sonia "… seguro nos extraña tanto como nosotros a el"

De repente, escucharon una explosión que venia desde el castillo que estaba cerca de ellos.

"¿Qué rayos ocurre allí?" pregunto Manic al sentirla

"¡Mejor vayamos a ver!" le respondió Sonia, luego se fue corriendo hacia el castillo, seguida de Manic

*Entran más personajes, uno de Archie y dos de Sonic Underground

_Khalei: (mirando a Manic) ¿Otro erizo verde?, ¿no es suficiente conmigo y con el idiota ese? (señala a Scourge)_

_Scourge: (enojado) ¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS IDIOTA?!_

_Manic: (mirándolos) Tío, ¿qué les pasa a esos dos?_

_Amy: (a los que leen el fic) ¡gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews! (saca su martillo) ¡Sonic!, ¿en donde estas?_

_Mina: (mirando a Amy) seguro se esconde porque cree que lo vas a matar a martillazos (se ríe)_


	13. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 13

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

03:30 PM, taller de Tails…

Sonic estaba mirando por la ventana con seriedad, Tails, Knuckles y Khalei estaban ocupados pensando en que harían, Lin estaba taladrando a Rayler con la mirada otra vez, Kaiser bebía cerveza de una botella que tenia en su chaqueta y Belph contaba a las hormigas que se estaban llevando los terrones de azúcar de un tazón que estaba enfrente de el.

"¿Dónde están Blaze y la murciélaga esa?" pregunto Lin al notar la ausencia de ambas

"Fueron a ver a Shadow y Silver al hospital" le respondió Tails de manera amistosa

Durante el tiempo que había llevado con ellos, Lin se había echo amiga de Blaze y de Tails, y aunque no conocía bien a Sonic, Knuckles y Khalei, creía que eran buenas personas, pero no le gustaba el hecho de que Kaiser bebiera cerveza, Belph le daba miedo y creía que Rayler era un ladrón.

Sin embargo, tenía grandes dudas sobre lo último, Rayler no encajaba con el perfil de un ladrón, era tranquilo, tímido, simpático y amistoso, además, de alguna forma, Lin sentía cierta atracción hacia el.

De repente, sonó el timbre…

"Ve a ver quien es Belph" le dijo Tails al puercoespín

"¿Y por que yo?" pregunto Belph mientras veía a la ultima hormiga llevándose el ultimo terrón de azúcar

"Porque eres el que esta más cerca de la puerta" le contesto el zorrito

Belph solo se encogió de hombros y fue a abrir, y en un segundo alguien entro corriendo a toda velocidad y se lanzo sobre Sonic.

"¡Amy, me estas asfixi… ando… otra… vez!" trato de exclamar el erizo azul mientras la eriza rosa lo abrazaba

Amy le soltó lentamente, mientras Belph entraba a la habitación, acompañado por Mina, Cream y Cheese.

"¡Hola, muchachos!" saludo Mina tratando de subir los ánimos, mientras Cream se sentaba junto a Tails y le abrazaba cariñosamente

"¡Hola, Mina!" le respondió Khalei mientras los demás solo saludaban con la mano o gruñían "¿qué hacen tu y las chicas aquí?"

"Es que escuchamos lo del lobo y el erizo zombi" contesto Amy mientras miraba a Sonic con cara de enamorada sin remedio

"Ya veo…" dijo Khalei "… pues no nos ha ido bien con eso…" gruño molesto "… ambos se nos han escapado, y para colmo, el zombi ese estuvo aquí y se robo las Chaos Emeralds"

"Y dejo gravemente herido al plateado" siguió Belph

"Y también a Shadow" gruño Kaiser

Cream estaba mirando todos los que estaban en la habitación, se fijo en la botella que tenia Kaiser, iba a preguntarle por ella al león, pero en eso vio a Lin.

"¿Quién eres tu?" le pregunto a la gata amarilla

"¿Eh?..." balbuceo Lin al oírla, porque estaba tan atenta a Rayler, que no notaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor "… yo me llamo Lin the Cat, ¿y quien eres tu?"

"Soy Cream the Rabbit" le respondio la conejita con su típica cortesía, mientras Mina y Amy notaban la presencia de Lin "y ellas son Amy Rose y Mina Mongoose"

Ambas saludaron alegre y amistosamente a la gata, esta les contesto con el mismo gesto, y en eso, el timbre sonó otra vez.

"Yo abro" dijo Knuckles mientras iba a la puerta "seguro que son Blaze y Rouge"

Pasaron como diez segundos, luego Knuckles entro por la puerta, pero sus acompañantes no eran ni Blaze ni Rouge.

"Oye, Sonic" le dijo Knuckles al erizo azul con tranquilidad "mira a quienes encontré en la puerta"

Sonic volteo a ver sin mucho interés, hasta que vio a una chica ardilla y a dos erizos que el conocía muy bien.

"¿Sally?..." pregunto el erizo azul con gran sorpresa, luego se volteo hacia los erizos "¿Manic, Sonia?, ¿pero que hacen aquí?"

"¿Esa es forma de saludar a tus hermanos?" le pregunto Manic con un alegre sarcasmo

"¿O a una vieja amiga?" siguió Sally mientras saludaba a Tails, a Amy y a Mina

Sonic fue a reunirse con ellos, realmente el hecho de que sus hermanos fueran a visitarlo justo en aquel momento le había alegrado el día y que Sally estuviera con ellos, se lo había alegrado aún más.

Khalei, Rayler y Belph miraban con curiosidad a los recién llegados, mientras que Kaiser seguía bebiendo cerveza, sin prestarles atención.

*¡Hasta aquí llego hoy!, ¡en el próximo explico lo que paso en el castillo Acorn!

_Scourge: Si es que algún día lo subes…_

_Yo: (Saco una pistola y le disparo entre los ojos)_

_Manic: (a los que leen el fic) pues… este… gracias por leer y dejar reviews (mira a Scourge sangrando en el piso, luego vuelve a mirar a los lectores) ¿algunos de ustedes es medico?_


	14. Listos y en marcha

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 14

Listos y en marcha

Luego de haber echo las debidas presentaciones y demás, Sally, Sonia y Manic se acomodaron como pudieron…

Khalei se había echo amigo rápidamente de Manic, pero se mantenía algo distanciado de Sonia y Sally, Rayler prefirió no acercarse mucho, ya que su timidez se lo impedía y además, cuando trataba de entablar una conversación con alguna de las chicas, notaba que Lin se veía celosa, en cuanto a Belph, este le cayo bien a Manic, pero tanto Sonia como Sally se mantenían alejadas del puercoespín, Lin se llevo bien con Sally y los hermanos de Sonic le cayeron bien, y finalmente Kaiser, que con toda la cerveza que había tomado, se había emborrachado lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí, chicos?" le pregunto Sonic a sus dos hermanos "¿y cuando conocieron a Sally?"

"Pues fue…" empezó a relatar Sonia con tranquilidad

**Flashback**

Sonia y Manic corrían tan rápido como podían hacia el origen de la explosiones en aquel castillo, vieron que los guardias estaban inconscientes en el piso, así que siguieron el rastro de guardias noqueados y llegaron a lo que parecía una bóveda, y en ella vieron a una chica ardilla que estaba peleando contra un lobo de metal que tenia una espada brillante en la mano derecha.

"¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?" pregunto Sonia al ver lo que ocurría, luego la chica ardilla cayo inconsciente por lo cansada que estaba y el lobo de metal huyo de allí

"¡Se escapa!, ¿qué hacemos?" exclamo Manic mientras veía como el lobo se iba

"Déjalo ir, luego nos encargaremos de el…" le indico Sonia "… primero hay que atender a esta muchacha"

**Fin del Flashback**

"… Luego nos presentamos, le dijimos que íbamos a visitarte y quiso venir con nosotros" termino de contar Sonia

Aquel relato dejo pensativo a Sonic.

"¿Una espada?" pregunto el erizo azul, su hermana asintió, luego volteo a ver a Sally "¿qué espada era la que se robo Bran?"

"La espada de bellotas…" dijo Sally, luego reacciono "… oye, un minuto, ¿cómo sabes que el lobo se llama Bran?"

"Me tope con el una vez…" respondió Sonic con tranquilidad, luego siguió "… pero, yo recuerdo que la espada de bellotas fue destruida"

"Si, la verdadera fue destruida…" le interrumpió Sally "… la que tiene Bran es una replica que tiene casi los mismos poderes"

Sonic se quedo pensativo, primero Zhul se robo las Chaos Emeralds, luego Bran se robo la espada de bellotas, ¿en que andarían esos dos?, ¿lo que están haciendo tiene alguna conexión?

"¡Hip!, ¿en donde hay… ¡hip!... mas cerveza?..." escucho balbucear a alguien

El grupo volteo a ver al origen de la voz, allí vieron a Kaiser, quien estaba ebrio a más no poder, se notaba porque le costaba trabajo mantener el equilibrio y porque despedía un olor a alcohol muy fuerte.

"¿Qué onda con ese león?..." pregunto Manic mientras veía como el león iba tambaleándose a la cocina "… ¿por qué esta así?"

"Ehhh… se los cuento luego…" dijo Sonic tratando de evitar el tema debido a que Cream estaba allí, porque la conejita no sabia nada sobre el problema de Kaiser "… ¿y que hacemos ahora?"

El grupo se quedo pensando un buen rato, y en eso llegaron Blaze y Rouge.

"¡Ey, chicos!" exclamo la murciélaga al ver a Sally y los hermanos de Sonic "¡no sabia que íbamos a tener visitas!"

"Nosotros tampoco, Rouge…" le respondió Knuckles, luego se acordó de algo "… ¡ah!, es mejor que vayas a ver a Kaiser"

"¿Por qué?, ¿qué le pasa?" pregunto Rouge sin intender

"Ya sabes…" le dijo Knuckles "… esta 'ya sabes como' por tomar mucha 'ya sabes que', y ahora esta en la cocina" siguió ocultando las dos palabras ya que Cream aún estaba allí y era muy joven para ese tipo de tema

Rouge suspiro, luego asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la cocina.

Pasaron cinco minutos, hasta que…

"Yo creo que por ahora habrá que estar atentos a lo que pueda pasar" sugirió Lin, algunos la miraron con duda, pero luego aceptaron el hecho de que esa era la única opción que tenían

Pero de repente, Rayler se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta…

"¿Adonde vas Rayler?" pregunto Tails al verlo

"Voy a pasear un rato" dijo el hibrido con un tono dudoso mientras salía

*Bueno, aquí esta el cap. del día…

_Scourge: (enojado y con una venda en la cabeza) ¡maldito!, ¡vas a pagar por el balazo que me diste en el cap. anterior!_

_Yo: Mejor cállate, si no quieres estar en otra semana en el hospital por heridas de bala_

_Omega: (a los que leen el fic) GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR REVIEWS (me mira fijamente con sus ojos rojos) ¿VOY A APARECER EN ESTE FIC?_

_Yo: Lo pensare_


	15. Tratando de arreglar cosas

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 15

Tratando de arreglar cosas

Cinco minutos después de que Rayler se fuera a 'pasear'…

El grupo seguía allí, excepto por Kaiser, quien estaba durmiendo en el segundo piso mientras se le iba la borrachera.

Estaban todos bastante tranquilos, Sonic y sus hermanos hablaban de los viejos días, Tails y Cream estaban jugando juegos de palabras, Knuckles miraba por la ventana con aburrimiento, Blaze estaba gritándole a Belph por cualquier tontería que este hiciera, Rouge solo estaba de brazos cruzados, mientras Sally, Mina y Amy jugaban 'piedra, papel y tijeras'.

Al ver que todos estaban distraídos, Lin fue sigilosamente hacia la puerta del taller, pero al llegar, vio que Khalei estaba apoyado en ella, el erizo semirobotico volteo a verla y sonrío pícaramente mientras decía…

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"Ehhh… este…" balbuceo Lin nerviosa, mientras Khalei solo se reía con tono pícaro sin quitar la mirada de la gata "… iba a tomar un poco de aire"

"Si, claro…" le contesto Khalei con un tono que indicaba que no se creyó lo que le dijo la gata "… esperaste a que Rayler saliera para luego salir tu, ¿qué tan tonto crees que soy?, ¡se nota que estas enamorada de Rayler!"

"¡¿Qué?!" chillo Lin sonrojada y con enojo "¡no es cierto, no estoy enamorada de ese ladrón!, es solo que… pues… yo…" gruño enojada "… ¡déjame en paz, Khalei!" aparto bruscamente a Khalei y salio

Pasaron unos cinco segundos, hasta que Sonic se asomo por la puerta con cara de curiosidad.

"¿Qué paso, Khalei?..." pregunto el erizo azul "… ¿a dónde fue Lin?"

"Es que se sintió acalorada, así que fue a tomar aire" dijo Khalei con tono burlón

Mientras, a algunos kilómetros de allí…

Rayler estaba sentado en una roca, mirando el cielo con melancolía, en el poco tiempo que había pasado, habían ocurrido muchas cosas, había conocido a un astuto lobo que robaba armas, a un despiadado y sanguinario erizo no-muerto, y a una dulce y simpática gata que lo acusaba de ladrón.

"No es que no quiera dártela, Lin…" murmuro el hibrido con tristeza "… es solo que ya no se en donde esta"

Rayler recordó aquel momento, después de haber derrotado a Mephiles y haber restaurado la Master Emerald, se había des-transformado, luego había buscado la estrella, pero esta ya no estaba, había desaparecido justo en el momento en el que había vuelto a la normalidad.

"¿En donde estará esa estrella ahora?" se pregunto el hibrido, luego suspiro pacíficamente

Y entre las sombras, Lin lo observaba fijamente, al principio como un león hambriento a una gacela herida, pero luego y sin que se diera cuenta, empezó a mirarle con cariño y ternura.

"Definitivamente no se parece en nada a un ladrón…" murmuro la gata con tono de soñadora, luego sacudió su cabeza "… ¡ay, este chico me confunde!" al notar que había gritado se tapo la boca rápidamente, pero fue en vano, ya que había alertado a Rayler

El hibrido se puso de pie y miro hacia todos lados fija y amenazadoramente.

"¿Quién anda allí?" bramo Rayler de manera amenazante

Lin se asusto, ya que tanto Khalei como Tails le habían hablado sobre lo peligroso que podía ser Rayler cuando perdía los estribos.

"¡Tranquilo!" exclamo la gata mientras salía de los arbustos con los brazos levantados

Rayler la vio y se tranquilizo, pero Lin noto que la miraba de forma extraña, no era de desconfianza o desprecio, sino de tristeza.

"¿Por qué me mira así?" se pregunto Lin mientras se sentaba junto a el

Rayler siguió mirando el cielo con melancolía y nostalgia, Lin solo lo miraba a el, con solo esa mirada comprobó que realmente se sentía atraída hacia el hibrido, pero tristemente, por la forma en la que lo había tratado cuando se conocieron, era más que probable que el solo la viera como una persona fastidiosa.

"Ehh… Rayler…" le pregunto Lin con timidez

"¿Qué?" contesto Rayler con algo de tristeza sin dejar de mirar las nubes

"¿De donde eres?" pregunto Lin tratando de entablar una conversación

Rayler se puso nervioso, no quería decirle que el y Khalei eran dos proyectos que se consideraban ilegales, pero recordó que el laboratorio en el que había nacido estaba cerca de una ciudad que se llamaba Shamar.

"De Shamar" contesto Rayler con una mezcla de nervios y tristeza

"¿En serio naciste en esa ciudad?" pregunto Lin con más confianza

"No realmente, nací cerca de ella" siguió Rayler tratando de terminar con esa conversación

"Ya veo…" dijo Lin con algo de pena "… siempre he querido conocer esa ciudad"

Pasaron unos treinta minutos en los que ambos estuvieron mirando el cielo juntos y de vez en cuando hablaban de algo que les gustara, hasta que…

"¡Jejeje!" escucharon reír a una voz siniestra mientras un olor a podrido invadía el lugar "¡mira lo que encontré aquí!"

El hibrido y la gata voltearon a ver rápidamente, allí vieron a Zhul, el cual sonreía de manera siniestra y junto a el estaba un erizo verde, el cual ya era conocido para Rayler.

"Scourge…" murmuro Rayler al verlo

*En el próximo cap. relato lo que ocurrió después de que Scourge entrara al casino junto a Fiona mientras seguían a Zhul…

**Andrea and Naturberd: **Manic y Sonia si son personajes reales, aparecieron en una serie de TV llamada 'Sonic Underground'

_Belph: ¡Yeah!, ¡que el mundo se acuerde de la familia del azulito!_

_Lin: (mirando asustada a Belph) este tipo me asusta_

_Sonia: (a los que leen el fic) bueno, gracias por leer y dejar reviews, amigos_


	16. Más enemigos en la puerta

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 16

Más enemigos en la puerta

Escena en la que quedo el cap. anterior…

Scourge y Zhul estaban parados tranquilamente a unos cuantos metros de Rayler y Lin, la gata estaba parada detrás del hibrido, mientras este estaba mirando de forma amenazante a sus dos oponentes.

"¿Qué quieren ustedes dos?" pregunto el hibrido con firmeza

"Nada en especial…" respondió Scourge de manera maliciosa, luego señalo a Zhul "… es solo que mi amigo tiene hambre"

"Hmmm…" murmuro Rayler mientras pensaba "… así que son aliados, bueno, eso no me extraña"

"En verdad…" empezó a contar Scourge mientras su compañero de ultratumba empezaba a babear "… al principio éramos enemigos, pero todo cambio cuando…"

**Flashback**

Scourge y Fiona entraron al casino con gran sigilo siguiendo a Zhul, este último le entrego la bolsa que llevaba a un gran mamut que estaba parado cerca de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

El mamut vio el contenido de la bolsa y sonrío con satisfacción.

"Buen trabajo, Zhul" dijo, luego levanto la vista y extendió un poco las orejas, y finalmente dijo "no tienen porque esconderse, se que están allí"

Scourge suspiro tranquilamente y salio de su escondite, junto a Fiona y fueron a reunirse con el erizo zombi y con el mamut.

**Fin del Flashback**

"… luego nos dijo su nombre, que era enemigo de Sonic y nosotros nos unimos a el" termino de contar Scourge

"Ya me canse de tanto relato…" gruño Zhul con enojo, luego empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Lin y Rayler "… voy a descuartizar a estos tortolitos"

Una venita apareció la cabeza de Lin y también en la de Rayler cuando escucharon eso.

"¡No somos tortolitos!" exclamaron la gata y el hibrido al mismo tiempo, y con el mismo tono

Scourge se río mientras sacaba su Anarchy Beryl y lo ponía en su cabeza, transformándose en Súper Scourge.

Y en respuesta a eso, Rayler se transformo rápidamente en Súper Rayler.

"Esa capacidad tuya nunca deja de sorprenderme" afirmo Súper Scourge mientras miraba al súper hibrido con seriedad

Mientras, Lin veía asustada lo que pasaba.

"Oye, Lin…" le susurro Súper Rayler "… ve a avisarle a Sonic y los otros, yo mantendré ocupados a estos dos"

"Pero…" dijo Lin con miedo y preocupación

"Solo ve…" le interrumpió Súper Rayler mientras miraba de forma desafiante a Súper Scourge y a Zhul "… yo estaré bien"

Lin asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo, pero ni Súper Scourge ni Zhul se interesaron en perseguirla, sino que se quedaron en donde estaban.

"Ustedes dos no están aquí por casualidad, ¿cierto?" les pregunto Súper Rayler con rudeza una vez que Lin se fue

Súper Scourge solo río de manera sinistra.

"Cierto…" gruño Súper Scourge con una sonrisa maligna "… porque le hable al mamut de ti y de los nuevos amigos del estupido erizo azul, y ya que tu puedes transformarte sin usar ningún tipo de objeto, te considera una amenaza…"

"… por lo que nos envío a silenciarte para siempre" termino Zhul mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el súper hibrido

Eso dejo pensativo a Súper Rayler.

"¿Silenciarme para siempre?" pregunto el súper hibrido

"En pocas palabras, matarte" termino Súper Scourge, luego se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia Súper Rayler y empezaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas

Zhul, por su parte, se oculto en unos arbustos cercanos, esperando el momento para atacar.

Mientras, en el casino de Mammoth Mogul…

Bran estaba parado junto a la puerta con una expresión de pereza, hasta que la puerta se abrió, y entro Fiona, la cual estaba acompañada por dos personajes el primero era una comadreja morada que tenia un colmillo algo grande en la boca, un sombrero marrón, y botas y guantes del mismo color, y el otro era un erizo robotico de color azul que tenia unos inexpresivos ojos rojos, tenia un cinturón negro del que colgaba una capa y algunas flechas blancas en las espinas.

"Así que, ¿estos dos son los compañeros de los que hablabas, zorrita?" dijo Bran al verlos

Fiona lo miro con enojo.

"Tengo un nombre, estupido…" gruño la zorra, luego señalo a los que venían con ella "… y si, son ellos"

*Pues, ya no se que decir…

_Shadow: Eres un idiota…_

_Yo: (lo miro enojado) Al menos soy joven_

_Shadow: ¡Hmph!_

_Sally: (a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews… (se pone pensativa) creo que debí decirlo con más emoción_


	17. Conocemos al gran jefe

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 17

Conocemos al gran jefe

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

La pelea entre los dos súper guerreros continuaba, ambos lanzaban golpes y patadas a lo loco, y ninguno cedía ni un poco.

De repente, Súper Scourge se alejo unos metros de Súper Rayler e hizo aparecer varias lanzas de oscuridad a su alrededor.

"¡Toma esto!" bramo Súper Scourge con gran furia "¡DARK CHAOS RAIN!"

Las lanzas de oscuridad salieron disparadas hacia Súper Rayler, este hizo aparecer varias lanzas de energía rápidamente a su alrededor.

"¡CHAOS RAIN!" bramo el súper hibrido mientras lanzaba sus lanzas

Los dos ataques chocaron y causaron una gran explosión.

Mientras, cerca de allí…

Lin corría tan rápido como podía hacia su destino, pero de repente choco con alguien y cayo al suelo.

"¡Auuuccchhhh!, ¡fíjate por donde…!" escucho exclamar a una voz conocida, pero esta se detuvo de repente "¿qué haces aquí, Lin?, ¿dónde esta Rayler?"

Lin abrió los ojos, allí pudo ver a Sonic, Knuckles y Khalei, por la forma en la que Sonic se frotaba la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que había chocado con el.

"¡Rayler esta por allí!" exclamo Lin asustada "¡esta peleando con un erizo zombi y con un erizo que se parece a ti, Sonic!"

Sonic se puso pensativo.

"¿Un erizo que se parece a mi?" pregunto

"¡Si!" le respondió Lin con pánico "¡solo que de otro color y tiene una chaqueta negra con dibujos de flamas!"

Eso alarmo a Sonic.

"¡Es Scourge!" exclamo el erizo azul mientras ponía en marcha junto a Lin, Knuckles y Khalei

"¿Quién es Scourge?" pregunto Lin con curiosidad, recordando que Rayler también había dicho esa palabra cuando vio al erizo malvado

Knuckles suspiro tranquilamente.

"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un planeta llamado Moebius?" pregunto el equidna rojo, al ver que Lin negó con la cabeza, siguió "pues ese mundo es totalmente lo opuesto a este, y sus habitantes también son lo contrario a los de Mobius"

"Entonces…" dijo Lin con tono pensativo "… ¿mi contraparte de ese mundo es todo lo contrario a mi?"

"Exacto…" contesto Knuckles "… y para que no te canses, tu contraparte moebian se llama Anti-Lin"

"Ya veo…" murmuro Lin con cierto tono de duda "… pero, ¿qué tiene que ver ese tal Scourge con eso?"

"Simple…" le dijo Knuckles "… Scourge es de ese mundo, porque antes su nombre era Anti-Sonic"

Lin se quedo pensativa, su abuela ya le había contado cosas sobre otros mundos, pero ella siempre había creído que solo eran cuentos chinos.

De repente, empezaron a escucharse sonidos de golpes, y también se oían explosiones.

"¡Ya estamos cerca!" dijo Khalei al sentirlas, siguieron avanzando por un buen rato hasta que por fin, llegaron al lugar donde se desataba la pelea.

Allí vieron a Súper Scourge y a Súper Rayler peleando fieramente, ambos se veía bastante cansados y con varias heridas en el cuerpo.

"¡Jeje!" escucharon reír a alguien que estaba cerca, el olor a podrido que había en el aire les indicaba quien era "¡por fin apareces, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic y los otros miraron hacia el origen de la voz, allí estaba Zhul sonriendo de forma aterradora.

"Así que el es el llamado Zhul the Undead Hedgehog" dijo Knuckles con sorpresa al verlo, Khalei y Lin también estaban sorprendidos

El erizo no-muerto dejo de sonreír mientras miraba a los acompañantes del erizo azul, luego volvió a sonreír.

"Parece que tengo más carne fresca para el almuerzo" gruño Zhul mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia el grupito

Pasaron cinco segundos de silencio.

"¡Contesta!" bramo Knuckles de repente "¿qué hiciste con las Chaos Emeralds?"

"Se las di a alguien que piensa usarlas para su plan" respondió Zhul tranquilamente

"¿A quien?" pregunto Sonic mientras Khalei apuntaba a Zhul con su brazo-revólver

"Seguro lo conoces…" murmuro Zhul con crueldad "… su nombre es Mammoth Mogul"

"¡¿Mammoth Mogul?!" exclamaron Sonic y Knuckles con fuerza

*¡Jeje!, ¡hasta aquí por hoy!...

_Bran: ¿Ya terminaste de escribir?_

_Yo: Si, ¿por qué preguntas?_

_Bran: Por nada, solo curiosidad_

_Fiona: (a los que leen el fic) bueno, gracias por leer y dejar reviews, bla bla bla… ¡mejor me voy a dar lata a otro lado!_


	18. Se descubre la verdad

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 18

Se descubre la verdad

En lo quedo el cap. anterior…

Sonic y Knuckles estaban en shock, hace quien sabe cuanto que Mogul no movía ni un dedo y ahora resulta que Zhul esta trabajando para el.

"Solo falta que Bran también este metido en esto" murmuro Knuckles con enojo, creyendo que nadie lo escuchaba

Pero Zhul si le oyó.

"¿Bran?" pregunto el erizo no-muerto mientras hacia crujir sus putrefactos puños "¿hablas de Bran the Wolf?, pues si tiene relación con esto"

"¿Qué dices?" bramo Sonic al oírlo

"Lo que escuchaste, Sonic the Hedgehog…" le dijo Zhul con tranquilidad, mientras Súper Scourge y Súper Rayler seguían apaleándose mutuamente "… Bran the Wolf también esta en esto, ya que robo una espada para Mammoth Mogul"

Sonic gruño al oírlo, sabia que el robo de las Chaos Emeralds y el robo de la espada de bellotas tenían relación, pero el porque, aun era un misterio.

De repente, Zhul se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia ellos, y por poco golpea a Khalei y a Lin.

"¡Oye!" exclamo la gata con enojo mientras lo esquivaba "¿cuál es tu problema?"

Zhul volteo a verla con una mirada cruel y aterradora.

"Yo no tengo ningún problema…" gruño el erizo no-muerto mientras le daba un golpe a Knuckles "… solo quiero matar a quien se me cruce, en especial a dos personas"

"¿Y quienes son esas personas?" pregunto Lin mientras Súper Scourge le daba un puñetazo a Súper Rayler y este le respondía con una patada

"La primera es Sonic the Hedgehog…" dijo Zhul haciendo que el erizo azul se alarmara al oirlo "… y el otro es… es…"

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Khalei mientras apuntaba a Zhul con su brazo-revólver

Zhul espero unos segundos para responder.

"El otro al que quiero matar es la persona que me revivió" dijo finalmente el erizo no-muerto

"¿El que te revivió?" pregunto Lin con curiosidad

"Si…" siguió Zhul "… no se como fue, yo solo estaba descansando en paz en esa pradera, y de repente sentí una energía y volví a la vida"

Lin se asusto al oír eso.

"¿Y en que pradera estabas enterrado?" pregunto la gata con voz temblorosa, lo que hizo que Sonic, Knuckles y Khalei la miraran con cara de pregunta

"En una en la que las plantas estaban muertas y los animales tristes…" respondió Zhul mientras se ponía a caminar lentamente hacia ellos "… o así era hasta que la vi después de que me revivieron…" gruño molesto "… pero basta de hablar de eso, ¡voy a despedazarlos a todos ustedes!"

Lin se había quedo en shock por lo que le contó Zhul, todo a su alrededor se movía en cámara lenta, una lagrima salio de uno de sus ojos de color lila mientras susurraba en voz muy baja…

"Es mi culpa"

Mientras, la pelea entre Súper Scourge y Súper Rayler continuaba sin interrupciones.

"¡CHAOS SPEAR!" bramo Súper Rayler mientras lanzaba una esfera de energía

Súper Scourge la esquivo rápidamente y se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia Súper Rayler.

"¡Esto lo aprendí de Mephiles!" bramo Súper Scourge mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia su oponente "¡CHAOS IMPULSE!"

El súper erizo malvado embistió brutalmente a Súper Rayler, este retrocedió algunos metros por la fuerza del golpe

Al mismo tiempo, con Sonic y su grupito…

"¿Qué le pasa a Lin?" pregunto Knuckles al ver como la gata estaba parada en el mismo lugar desde hace un buen rato, tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas y tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo

En eso, Zhul tomo una roca de gran tamaño y la levanto (es más fuerte de los que parece, ¿verdad?) y la lanzo justo a donde estaba Lin, pero esta no se dio cuenta.

"¡Lin, apártate!" exclamo Sonic al ver lo que pasaba, pero la gata no pareció oírlo.

"¡Lin, reacciona!" bramo Knuckles, pero no ocurrió nada

"¡Vamos, Lin, quítate de allí!" grito Khalei

Lin seguía en shock, pero de repente este se le paso debido a las constantes llamadas de Sonic y los otros, y vio la roca que iba a aplastarla, pero ya era tarde para esquivarla.

"¡Ahhhh!" grito asustada la gata mientras cerraba los ojos

*… pues, no se que decir… ¿qué pasara ahora?

_Lin: ¿Quedare aplastada como una tortilla?_

_Tails: Habrá que ver, Lin_

_Belph: (mirando a Tails con cara de pregunta) ¿Ver que cosa?_

_Mina: (a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews (saluda amistosamente mientras algunas notas musicales flotan sobre ella)_


	19. ¿Confesar o callar?

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 19

¿Confesar o callar?

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

Creyó que moriría, que quedaría sepultada bajo el gran peso de aquella roca, pero al final no paso nada, algo o alguien había frenado al enorme montón de mineral, pero, ¿quién fue?

Abrió lentamente los ojos para ver quien había sido, pensó que había sido Sonic, o Knuckles, o Khalei, pero no, el que había detenido aquella roca había sido Súper Rayler.

El súper hibrido volteo a verla mientras sostenía la enorme roca con ambas manos, Lin se sonrojo notoriamente al ver tan de cerca los ojos del súper hibrido, y este en respuesta, la miro con cara de pregunta.

"¿Estas bien, Lin?" pregunto Súper Rayler mientras lanzaba la roca a un lado

"Ehhh… si…" respondió la gata con timidez, luego vio las heridas que tenia Súper Rayler "… ¿y tu?"

"¿Yo?" pregunto el súper hibrido mientras veía sus heridas "he estado peor, no te preocupes"

Lin suspiro con alivio, pero aun estaba impactada por lo que había descubierto gracias Zhul, de que ella era la culpable de que aquel erizo no-muerto hubiera casi matado a Shadow y a ese tal Silver, el solo pensar en eso hizo que se le escapara una lagrima.

"¿Por qué lloras?" le pregunto Súper Rayler preocupado al verla así

La gata solo lo miro fijamente, una parte de ella quería decirle que había sido culpa de ella que Zhul hubiera revivido, pero otra parte temía que la odiara por eso.

"Por nada…" respondió finalmente Lin con voz quebradiza "… no me sucede nada"

"¡Jajaja!" escucharon reír a Súper Scourge "¡esa niñita me da risa!, ¿acaso esta llorando por que hizo algo malo?"

"Cállate…" murmuro Súper Rayler mientras empezaban a aparecer destellos eléctricos en su aura

"¿O quizás será porque es una inútil que no sabe pelear?" gruño Zhul mientras apartaba de su camino a Sonic, Knuckles y Khalei a base de manotazos

Eso basto para que Súper Rayler perdiera los estribos, lanzo un grito de furia mientras se transformaba.

Lin pudo ver que ha Súper Rayler le salieron muchísimas púas de erizo, y le llegaban poco más debajo de la cintura, también vio sus púas de erizo originales, las cuales seguían erizadas y las de equidna, que seguían caídas, también noto unos destellos eléctricos en el aura de Súper Rayler.

Ya en su súper forma potenciada, el súper hibrido se elevo en el aire, e inmediatamente hizo aparecer una gran bola de fuego.

"¡No les perdonare que se burlen así de Lin!" bramo Súper Rayler Full Power, haciendo que Lin se 'súper sonrojara' al escucharlo "¡CHAOS METEOR!"

La bola de fuego salio disparada hacia Súper Scourge y Zhul, ninguno de los dos parecía estar tranquilo, debido al tamaño de aquella bola.

"¡Es mejor irnos!" dijo Súper Scourge mientras volaba hasta quedar detrás de Zhul, puso una mano sobre el hombro del erizo no-muerto y grito "¡CHAOS CONTROL!"

Una fuerte luz los cubrió a ambos durante unos segundos, y cuando paso, ya no estaban allí.

El ataque de Súper Rayler Full Power dejo un cráter en el lugar en el que había caído, al principio, Knuckles y Khalei creyeron que Súper Scourge y Zhul habian sido destruidos, pero luego Sonic y Súper Rayler Full Power les habían dicho lo que en realidad paso, mientras que el súper hibrido volvía a la normalidad.

"La próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte" gruño Knuckles mientras volvían al taller de Tails

"Nunca se sabe, Knuckles" respondió Sonic con algo de sueño

Rayler, por su parte, estaba mirando a Lin con preocupación, la gata se estaba comportando de manera extraña, ni siquiera lo estaba atacando con la mirada como siempre lo hacia.

"¿Qué tanto miras, Rayler?" le pregunto Khalei con curiosidad

"A Lin…" contesto el hibrido mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano "… no se que tiene, esta actuando raro y eso me preocupa"

"¿Y porque te preocupa?" pregunto Khalei mientras miraba a Lin, la cual miraba el suelo con tristeza

"No lo se…" respondió Rayler con tono de duda "… pero, últimamente, cuando estoy cerca de ella, me siento raro"

"¿A si?, ¿y que sientes?" siguió preguntando Khalei (¡además de peleador y flojo, es curioso!)

"Pues cuando estoy con Lin, me pongo nervioso y el corazón se me acelera, pero no se porque" dijo Rayler mientras llegaban al taller

Al entrar, Sonic fue inmediatamente atropellado por Amy y por Mina, ambas lo abrazaron fuertemente, y el erizo azul agitaba en brazo en el aire mientras pedía auxilio.

En el lugar, las cosas estaban algo distintas, Blaze ya se habia ido a dormir, al igual que Sonia y Sally, ya que Tails les había invitado a quedarse, Manic y Belph estaban en esas competencias de 'el que parpadea pierde', Cream y Cheese ya se habían ido a su casa, Rouge estaba mirando por la ventana y junto a ella estaba Kaiser, quien parecía estar enojado por alguna razón y Tails estaba trabajando en su taller.

Apenas entraron, Lin empezó a llorar.

"¿Qué te pasa, Lin?" pregunto Mina al notar que estaba llorando, haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a mirarla.

La pobre Lin ya no soportaba más, les iba a decir a todos lo que había hecho…

*¡Jeje!, Lin ya no aguanta más el peso de la culpa…

_Shadow: (me mira enojado) Idiota…_

_Yo: viejo…_

_Shadow: torpe…_

_Yo: vejete…_

_Sonic: ¡Ya dejen de pelear!_

_Mogul: (a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews…_

_Yo: (lo miro con cara de pregunta) ¿eso es todo?_

_Mogul: Con lo poco que pagas, ¿qué esperabas?_


	20. La gata y el erizo no muerto

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 20

La gata y el erizo no-muerto

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

No podía soportar más el peso de la culpa que sentía por haberle devuelto la vida a Zhul, tenia que decírselo a alguien y esa era su oportunidad…

"Yo fui…" murmuro la gata en voz baja

"¿Qué dijiste?" le pregunto Sonic con curiosidad mientras se limpiaba las orejas para escuchar mejor

Lin tomo un respiro y se seco las lágrimas.

"Yo lo hice…" dijo con voz más alta y con tono triste

"¿Y que hiciste, Lin?" pregunto Amy sin entenderle nada

"Yo…" respondió la gata con tristeza e inseguridad "… reviví a Zhul"

Todos los que estaban allí pusieron cara de sorpresa al oír lo que ella dijo, les era difícil creer que alguien como Lin hubiera hecho algo como revivir a un muerto.

"¿Pero, porque lo hiciste?" pregunto Amy mientras le pasaba un pañuelo

"No era mi intención…" murmuro Lin mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que le quedaban con el pañuelo que le dio Amy "… yo solo quería revivir los árboles y las flores de la pradera en la que estaba enterrado…" levanto la cabeza y todos pudieron ver que los ojos lilas de la gata estaban inundados de lagrimas "… ¡¡pero yo no sabia que ese erizo zombi estaba enterrado allí!!"

"Tranquila, Lin…" le susurro Rayler con tono cariñoso, lo cual hizo que Lin se sonrojara "… no tienes que sentirte culpable si no sabias que ese monstruo estaba allí"

"Exacto…" le apoyo Sonic, luego volteo a mirar a Lin "… ¿pero, porque no lo habías dicho antes?"

"Es que antes no lo sabia…" le respondió Lin con más calma "… recién me entere en la batalla que tuvieron hace poco contra Scourge y Zhul"

"¿Y porque no lo dijiste cuando veníamos hacia acá?" le pregunto Knuckles de forma amistosa, aunque se le notaba un tic nervioso

"Tenia miedo de… de que…" dijo Lin con tono nervioso "… me odiaran por eso, ya que Zhul hirió gravemente a Shadow y a ese tal Silver, del que tanto habla Blaze"

El grupo entero se calmo cuando Lin termino de explicar todo.

"¿Están enojados conmigo?" pregunto Lin con miedo

"Pues, Knuckles y Kaiser parecen molestos por lo que dijiste…" dijo Sonic al ver el tic nervioso que tenia Knuckles y la expresión de enojo de Kaiser "… pero yo y los otros no estamos molestos"

Lin sonrío al escucharlo, aunque se sintió algo triste porque Knuckles y Kaiser estuvieran enojados con ella.

En eso, Kaiser volteo a ver a donde ellos estaban.

"No estoy enojado por lo que dijo esa niña…" gruño el león mientras ponía las manos en su cabeza "… ¡es que me duele mucho la cabeza!"

"Si no bebieras tanta cerveza, no te dolería" murmuro Rouge con tono burlón

Lin se sintió más aliviada al escuchar lo que dijo Kaiser, pero lo que más le importaba a la gata era la opinión de Rayler, busco al hibrido con la mirada, pero no lo vio.

"Oye, Khalei" le murmuro Lin al erizo semirobotico, este volteo a verla "¿donde esta Rayler?"

"Se fue a dormir" le respondió Khalei con tono pícaro y burlón "¿por qué preguntas?, ¿acaso quieres estar a solas con el otra vez?"

"¡No!" chillo Lin con vergüenza y con la cara sonrojada "solo quería saber si el esta alarmado por lo que hice"

"No lo esta" le dijo Khalei con tranquilidad "aunque se veía preocupado"

"¿Esta preocupado por lo que ese tal Mammoth Mogul trate de hacer?" pregunto Lin

"No, esta preocupado por ti" termino de decir Khalei viendo por la ventana "ya es de noche, yo me voy a dormir, ¡buenas noches!"

"Buenas noches…" le dijo Lin a su amigo semirobotico mientras este se iba, luego pensó mientras su cara se sonrojaba más "… ¿Rayler esta preocupado por mi?"

Mientras, en el casino de Mammoth Mogul…

Scourge y Zhul habían aparecido en medio del vestíbulo del edificio hace poco, el erizo malvado estaba con su pequeño equipo, mientras que el erizo no-muerto estaba mirando el oscuro cielo nocturno.

"¿Qué tanto miras, Zhul?" le pregunto Bran a su compañero de ultratumba

"Estoy pensando en la batalla que tuve hace poco junto a ese erizo verde…" respondió Zhul mientras señalaba a Scourge "… allí había una gata amarilla que despedía una extraña energía"

"¿A si?" dijo Bran sin gran interés

"Si…" siguió Zhul con tono pensativo "… y esa energía era la misma que sentí cuando me revivieron"

Bran suspiro.

"Entonces es claro…" dijo el lobo con tranquilidad "… esa muchacha fue la que te revivió"

Zhul sonrío de manera siniestra al escucharlo.

"Con que esa niña gato me revivió…" murmuro el erizo no-muerto "… entonces es ella a quien matare por haberme devuelto la vida, ¡jajajaja!"

*Zhul ya sabe quien lo revivió, ¿qué pasara ahora?

_Zhul: Simple, matare a Sonic the Hedgehog, a la niña esa y a cualquiera que se me cruce_

_Bran: (mirándolo con aburrimiento) tipico de cualquier zombi, solo piensan en matar, matar y seguir matando…_

_Cheese: (a los que leen el fic) ¡chao chao, chao chao chao!_

_Yo: (traduciendo) Cheese dijo 'gracias por leer y dejar reviews'…_


	21. Dos bestias de las sombras

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 21

Dos bestias de las sombras

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior (increíble que aún no alegue por repetir esta frase tantas veces)

Zhul dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar arrastrando los pies mientras se dirigía a la salida.

"¿A dónde vas, Zhul?" pregunto Bran mientras lo veía irse

"A pasear un rato" respondió el erizo no-muerto sin voltear a verlo y sin dejar de caminar

Cuando paso junto al grupo de Scourge, una expresión de asco apareció en la cara de Fiona, porque la zorra sintió el putrefacto olor que despedía el erizo no-muerto.

"¡Agggg!" chillo Fiona mientras se tapaba la nariz "¿qué cosa se pudrió aquí?"

"Ese tipo" le respondió Scourge mientras señalaba a Zhul

La zorra volteo a ver al erizo no-muerto, este no la miro de vuelta, solo siguió con su camino tranquilamente sin prestarle atención a nadie.

"¡Oye, tu!" le reclamo Fiona con enojo "¿por qué no tienes la decencia de darte un baño?, ¡hueles igual que un cadáver!"

Al escuchar eso, Zhul se detuvo y volteo a mirar a Fiona con una sonrisa maligna en la cara.

"¿Y sabes porque huelo como un cadáver?" pregunto Zhul, vio que Fiona negó con la cabeza, así que siguió "¡es porque soy un cadáver!" termino cargando la voz en la palabra 'soy'

Fiona se dio una palmada en la frente, había olvidado que Zhul era un no-muerto, así que debía oler como uno.

Luego de dejar claro aquel tema, Zhul siguió su camino y salio del casino, mientras se ponía una capucha para no causar un alboroto como en Forest City.

Empezó a observar a las numerosas personas y mobians que andaban por las calles de aquella ciudad durante la noche, miro de forma amenazante a un niño que hizo una mueca de asco al pasar junto a el y llego a un parque, en donde no había más que algunas parejas paseando por allí.

Zhul no le dio importancia a eso y siguió andando por allí mientras veía el lugar, hasta que de repente vio a una coneja que por su aspecto tenia unos 6 años, estaba acompañada por una pequeña criatura voladora de color celeste que llevaba una corbata de moño roja.

Zhul no iba a hacer nada, solo andaba paseando, hasta que de repente, un perro que andaba por allí lo vio y se aterro…

"¡Es el erizo zombi que ataco Forest City!" chillo aterrado el perro, haciendo que casi toda la gente que estuviera allí huyera espantada

No supo como es que lo habían reconocido, pero no le dio importancia, así que se quito la capucha y lanzo un furioso grito de guerra.

Mientras, con Cream y Cheese…

La conejita sintió como la sangre se le enfriaba al escuchar aquel grito, volteo a ver al origen de este y allí vio al mismo erizo zombi que había peleado con Shadow, solo que ahora, el zombi la había visto.

"¡Oh, no!" grito Cream con miedo mientras abrazaba a Cheese "¡es ese zombi llamado Zhul otra vez!"

El erizo no-muerto empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, sin darle importancia al hecho de que la conejita conociera su nombre.

"Me conoces, ¿eh?" gruño Zhul con notoria crueldad "bueno, eso no importa… ¡prepárate a ser asesinada!"

Zhul seguía avanzando lentamente hacia Cream, la cual estaba parada en el lugar en el que estaba y no se podía mover por el miedo que tenia, pero justo cuando Zhul estaba a punto de despedazarla, un gran y peludo puño golpeo brutalmente al erizo no-muerto y lo mando al otro lado del parque.

"¿Eh?, ¿qué paso?" se pregunto Cream confundida, pero luego miro hacia el lugar del que vino el ataque que mando a volar a Zhul y entendió todo

El que había lanzado el ataque era un werehog de color rojo carmesí, que tenia una brazalete negro con espinas en cada brazo, llevaba unas zapatillas de color violeta que eran atravesadas verticalmente por una franja plateada con espinas, tenia puestos unos lentes de sol con cristales redondos y sus púas estaban peinadas como las de Shadow, pero estaban algo caídas.

"¿Estas bien, Cream?" pregunto el werehog, a quien conocemos (si leyeron 'Espíritu Salvaje') como Cerberus the Werehog

"Si, señor Cerberus" respondió Cream, agradecida de que Cerberus hubiera aparecido en el momento justo

Pasaron algunos segundos, hasta que Zhul volvió a aparecer de entre los arbustos, y se veía muy molesto.

"¿Quién es el maldito que se atrevió a golpearme?" gruño el erizo no-muerto mientras empezaba a acercarse de nuevo a Cream

"¡Yo fui!" le contesto Cerberus mientras se ponía entre Cream y Zhul "¿tienes algún problema en eso?"

Zhul le lanzo su mirada más aterradora a Cerberus, pero el werehog ni se inmuto por ello.

"Vas a necesitar más que eso para intimidarme" gruño Cerberus

"Pues entonces, te matare junto a esa niña y su 'chinche voladora'" dijo Zhul en respuesta

Una pelea entre dos seres oscuros estaba a punto de comenzar…

*Hasta aquí por hoy… y puede que no actualice por un tiempecito porque me voy a cambiar de casa…

_Shadow: Eso a nadie le importa…_

_Yo: No te hablaba a ti, anciano_

_Shadow: ¡Hmph!_

_Cerberus: (a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews o lo que sea… (Empieza a caminar a la salida)… me voy a dar lata a otro lado_

_Yo: (mirándolo irse) ¿Cuál es su problema?_


	22. ¡Berserk Mode!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 22

¡Berserk Mode!

En lo quedo el cap. anterior (_Cream: (pensando) ¿no debería pensar en decir otra cosa?)_

Zhul se lanzo brutal y ferozmente sobre Cerberus, este se quito de en medio tan rápido como pudo y le dio puñetazo al erizo no-muerto en la espalda, lo cual hizo que saliera volando.

Mientras, cerca de allí…

Hacia rato que Belph había salido del taller de Tails a dar un paseo, ahora estaba mirando todo lo que lo rodeaba, hasta que de repente, escucho ruidos de golpes que venían de un lugar cercano.

"¡Hey!, ¡que bien!..." exclamo el puercoespín mientras sacaba su motosierra "… ¡hay una pelea cerca!, ¡y como Khalei no esta cerca, tendré toda la diversión para mi solito!"

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar del que provenían los sonidos, al llegar vio a Cerberus peleando contra un erizo de color gris que tenia varias costuras en el cuerpo y una cicatriz con forma de X en el pecho.

"Ese rarito gris debe ser el tal Zhul…" pensó Belph al ver al erizo no-muerto "… no da tanto miedo como creía"

De repente, escucho un chillido, volteo a ver al lugar de que venia y allí vio a Cream y Cheese, la conejita estaba atenta a la pelea, pero el pequeño Chao había visto llegar al puercoespín y parecía feliz por ello.

"¿Qué pasa, Cheese?" pregunto Cream al ver como su pequeño amiguito se había alegrado de repente

El pequeño Chao solo señalo hacia el lugar al que estaba mirando, así que Cream volteo a ver y allí vio a Belph viendo la pelea.

"¿Qué hace aquí, señor Belph?" pregunto la conejita con curiosidad mientras se acercaba al puercoespín, el cual volteo a verla cuando la escucho

"Pues estaba dando un paseíto, escuche el ruido que hacen esos dos con su pelea…" dijo Belph mientras señalaba a Cerberus y a Zhul "… y vine aquí porque quería pelear un poco"

Cream se rió suavemente.

"Pues no hará falta…" dijo la conejita "… el señor Cerberus tiene todo controlado"

De repente, escucharon un sonido que parecía un corte, seguido de un grito de dolor, lo que hizo que tanto Cream como Belph voltearan a ver rápidamente para ver que pasaba.

Allí vieron que Zhul le había hecho una grave herida a Cerberus en el pecho, además el werehog estaba tirado bocaarriba en el suelo mientras la sangre de su herida empezaba a manchar el suelo a su alrededor.

Cream se asusto bastante al ver así al werehog, luego Zhul volteo a ver a donde estaban ella, Cheese y Belph, este ultimo veía todo lo que pasaba con una cara de pregunta.

Al notar la presencia de Belph, Zhul gruño algo extrañado y miro fijamente al puercoespín, el cual no parecía muy asustado por lo que había hecho.

"¿Qué miras con tanta calma?" pregunto Zhul mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia el puercoespín

"Nada en especial, zombi" respondió Belph con tranquilidad

Zhul tampoco le dio importancia al hecho de que el puercoespín supiera su nombre, solo se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia Belph, el cual trato de esquivar el golpe, pero Zhul logro hacerle una pequeña herida en la mejilla.

Cream estaba ayudando a Cerberus a ponerse de pie, el werehog había visto como Zhul había atacado a Belph y como el puercoespín había esquivado el ataque de forma que solo sacara una herida en la mejilla, pero…

"Tengo un mal presentimiento" murmuro Cerberus

Zhul, por su parte, había volteado a mirar a Belph, vio como el puercoespín se movía tranquilamente, pero de repente, las pupilas del puercoespín se encogieron, dándole una mirada más aterradora.

"¿Y ahora que?" se pregunto Zhul

De repente, Belph lanzo un alocado grito de furia y se lanzo a toda velocidad sobre Zhul, el erizo no-muerto se quito de en medio y le hizo una grave herida en el brazo derecho al puercoespín, pero este ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ya que luego se volvió a lanzar sobre Zhul y movía su brazo derecho como si estuviera sin herida alguna.

Zhul siguió esquivando y causándole graves heridas a Belph, pero el puercoespín no se inmutaba en lo absoluto, a pesar de que tenía varias heridas bastante graves.

Cerberus veía tranquilamente lo que pasaba, pero Cream estaba aterrada…

"¿Por qué el señor Belph sigue peleando?" pregunto la conejita con miedo "¡esta gravemente herido!"

"Pues parece que Belph tiene lo que algunas personas llaman 'furia berserk'…" dijo Cerberus con cierta calma, tomo un respiro y luego siguió "… lo que se podría considerar una enfermedad mental, o algo así"

"¿Y en que consiste esa enfermedad?" pregunto Cream

"Los que la tienen suelen volverse total y completamente locos cuando huelen su propia sangre, como lo que le paso a Belph ahora…" señalo la herida en la mejilla de Belph "… y en ese estado no sienten dolor alguno, por más heridas que les hagan, solo pelean, y pelean sin impórtales el hecho de que podrían morir"

"¿Morir?" pregunto Cream asustada mientras abrazaba a Cheese

"Exacto…" siguió Cerberus tratando de sonar lo más suave posible "… la única forma en la que pelea en la que uno de los combatientes tenga 'furia berserk' pueda terminar, es que uno de los dos combatientes muera"

Cream se asusto más.

"Y como Zhul es un erizo zombi y no puede morir…" murmuro la conejita mientras volteaba a mirar la pelea "… esta pelea solo terminara si…" no pudo terminar del puro miedo

"… solo terminara si Belph muere" termino Cerberus

Mientras, Belph Berserk Mode (lo llamare así cuando enloquezca por oler su sangre) seguía combatiendo en una pelea imposible de ganar contra un erizo no-muerto.

*¡Volví!, ¡más pronto de lo que creí!

_Amy: Te salio una rima sin pensar, ¡jaja!_

_Sonic: A mi no me parece una rima_

_Mina: (cantando como solo ella sabe hacerlo a los que leen el fic) ¡gracias por leer y dejar reviews! _

_Belph: (sorprendido) ¿Cómo es que esa chica canta así de bien?_

_Sonic: Puro talento…_


	23. Transformado y enloquecido

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 23

Transformado y enloquecido

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

A medida que la batalla avanzaba, Belph Berserk Mode iba usando ataques cada vez más poderosos, cosa que Cerberus y Cream notaron cuando el enloquecido puercoespín empezó a usar su motosierra en sus ataques.

Pero a Zhul no pareció alarmarse ante ello, ya que cuando Belph Berserk Mode lograba cortarle un brazo o la cabeza, el erizo no-muerto solo se la volvía a poner rápidamente.

"Puedes cortarme en millones de pedazos si quieres, puercoespín sicópata…" gruño Zhul con gran tranquilidad "… no lograras nada con hacerlo"

Y como era de esperarse, Belph Berserk Mode no lo escucho y se volvió a lanzar con gran furia sobre el erizo no-muerto mientras empezaba a salirle espuma por la boca.

"Esto es serio…" murmuro Cerberus al notar la espuma en la boca de Belph Berserk Mode "… ya ha estado mucho tiempo en ese estado, si sigue así, usara ataques que podrían destruirlo a el o los que lo rodean"

Cream estaba muda del pánico, para ella, Belph era alguien muy divertido, aunque también era algo lunático, pero nunca se imagino que se volviera verdaderamente loco al oler su propia sangre.

Pero aun no había visto nada…

De repente, Belph Berserk Mode dejo de atacar y guardo su motosierra, causando un poco de confusión en Cream.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿ya se tranquilizo?" pregunto la conejita con algo de esperanza

"No…" respondió Cerberus con tono dudoso "… una criatura que tenga 'furia berserk' no se puede calmar de repente"

Cream volteo a mirar a Belph Berserk Mode nuevamente, con todas las heridas que tenia el puercoespín era un milagro que aún pudiera estar de pie, luego, Cream se alarmo enormemente al ver que Belph Berserk Mode saco sus Chaos Rings.

"¿Esos son lo que creo que son?" pregunto Cerberus alarmado al ver los seis anillos de colores que saco el puercoespín

"Si…" murmuro Cream con miedo mientras volvía a abrazar a Cheese "… esos son los Chaos Rings del señor Belph y los va a usar"

Y tal como había dicho Cream, Belph Berserk Mode se transformo con el poder de sus Chaos Rings.

Al terminar la transformación, DarkSpine Belph BM (lo llamare así cuando se transforme después de haber enloquecido o cuando enloquezca después de haberse transformado, las letras BM significan 'Berserk Mode') se elevo ligeramente en el aire mientras volteaba a mirar

Zhul solo le devolvió la mirada tranquila y amenazadoramente, aunque DarkSpine Belph BM era aterrador (casi tanto como Kaiser en su súper forma legendaria)

Y hablando de nuestro león alcohólico favorito…

Estaba caminando pesadamente por las cercanías del lugar, y estaba bastante molesto.

"¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mi?" se pregunto Kaiser mientras gruñía enojado

**Flashback**

Kaiser y Rouge se habían ido hace rato del taller de Tails, ahora se dirigían al hospital para ver como se encontraba Shadow, hasta que de repente vieron a Belph caminando tranquilamente en una avenida cercana.

"Es ese loquillo que suele andar con Silver y Blaze…" dijo Rouge al verlo con tranquilidad, luego volteo a mirar a Kaiser "… ¿puedes seguirlo, Kaiser?"

El león la miro con algo de enojo.

"¿Y porque debo hacer eso?" pregunto con un gruñido

"Porque desde mi punto de vista…" respondió Rouge mientras señalaba a Belph "… ese puercoespín es el tipo de loco al que siempre hay que vigilar"

Kaiser gruño molesto mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero Rouge siguió insistiendo, hasta que finalmente, el león cedió y siguió al puercoespín, pero luego de un rato, le perdió el rastro.

**Fin del Flashback**

"¿Dónde se supone que encontrare a ese chiflado?" se pregunto Kaiser mientras miraba hacia todos lados sin ver a nadie

De repente, sintió ruidos que le indicaron que había una pelea cerca.

"¡Una batalla!" exclamo Kaiser al sentir los ruidos, luego fue a ver que pasaba

*Me tarde un poco porque me dolía un poco la cabeza…

_Scourge: (burlándose) ¡Eso te pasa por idiota!_

_Yo: (mirándolo enojado) ¡cierra la boca!_

_Zhul: (viéndonos pelear) los vivos son tan extraños en estos días…_

_Neo Metal Sonic: (a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews (levanta un puño de manera amenazante) y recuerden que les pasara si no los dejan_


	24. Tranquilizando a la bestia

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 24

Tranquilizando a la bestia

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

Kaiser se estaba acercando al lugar del que provenían los ruidos, a llegar pudo ver a Zhul peleando contra DarkSpine Belph BM, y también vio a Cream y Cheese viendo la pelea, y también vio a…

"¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Cerberus?" pregunto Kaiser con incredulidad al ver al werehog en ese lugar

Cerberus volteo a verlo, el werehog hizo una mueca de desprecio al ver a Kaiser y este le respondió con otra mueca de desprecio.

"¿A ti que te importa lo que yo haga aquí?" gruño Cerberus con enojo

"Solo preguntaba…" gruño Kaiser mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Cerberus "… porque hasta donde yo se, tu vivas en Poison Jungle porque odiabas a todo el mundo"

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?" pregunto Cerberus con una mezcla de curiosidad y enojo

"Simplemente, quiero decir que estas lejos de esa tétrica jungla…" siguió diciendo Kaiser mientras veía la pelea "… y rodeado por el mundo que tanto odias"

Cerberus gruño molesto mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba la pelea, pasaron unos minutos, durante los cuales DarkSpine Belph BM lanzaba numerosas bolas de fuego a Zhul, pero el erizo no-muerto las esquivaba con relativa facilidad.

"Atacas a lo loco, ¿eh?" dijo Zhul en tono burlón al esquivar cada bola de fuego que el enloquecido puercoespín oscuro le lanzaba "esta pelea se me hace muy aburrida y ya no tengo ganas de matar, así que me iré"

Dicho esto, Zhul lanzo una cortina de humo de color verde pasto desde su boca, la cortina era lo suficientemente densa y grande para que el erizo no-muerto se escondiera en ella.

Paso un rato, hasta que la cortina de 'aliento de zombi' se disipo y pudieron ver que Zhul ya no estaba allí.

"¿Qué pasara ahora, señor Cerberus?" pregunto Cream asustada

"No lo se" respondió el werehog con tono dudoso

Paso un largo rato, en el que DarkSpine Belph BM no se movió de su sitio, hasta que Cream pateo una piedra accidentalmente, y el ruido que provoco al hacerlo, hizo que el enloquecido puercoespín oscuro volteara a verlos.

"¡Nos vio!" exclamo Cerberus alarmado

"¿Y que?" pregunto Kaiser mientras se ponía en posición de pelea "sabe que somos amigos suyos y por lo tanto, no nos atacara… ¿o me equivoco?"

Cerberus suspiro.

"Estas muy equivocado, Kaiser…" gruño Cerberus mientras se ponía también en posición de pelea "… en ese estado, Belph no reconoce entre amigos y enemigos…" gruño y luego siguió "… los ataca a todos por igual"

Pasaron unos diez segundos, luego, DarkSpine Belph BM se lanzo rápida y ferozmente sobre ellos, Cerberus y Kaiser lograron quitarse del camino a tiempo, mientras que Cream y Cheese iban a esconderse en unos arbustos cercanos.

"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos para calmarlo, Cerberus?" pregunto Kaiser mientras esquivaba una bola de fuego lanzada por DarkSpine Belph BM

"¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?, ¡no se como calmarlo!" exclamo Cerberus con enojo

Paso un largo rato en el que estuvieron esquivando los constantes ataques del alocado puercoespín oscuro, hasta que de repente, la transformación de este se deshizo.

"Seguro que esta cansado" dijo Cerberus al notarlo

Belph Berserk Mode saco su motosierra y se lanzo sobre ellos tan rápido como pudo.

"Pero aun sigue queriendo luchar…" gruño Kaiser "… hay que hacer algo"

Cerberus y Kaiser esquivaron como pudieron los furiosos motoserrazos que les lanzaba Belph Berserk Mode, hasta que de repente, Kaiser se harto.

"¡YA CALMATE, ESTUPIDO!" grito el león con gran fuerza mientras le daba un brutal puñetazo a Belph Berserk Mode en la cabeza

Aquel golpe, más las numerosas heridas que tenia, fueron suficiente para que el enloquecido puercoespín quedara inconsciente en el suelo.

"¿Ya paso el peligro?" pregunto Cream mientras salía de los arbustos y se reunía con ellos

"Si, Cream…" le respondió Cerberus con tranquilidad "… nosotros estamos a salvo y Belph sigue con vida"

"Me alegro" dijo la conejita mientras veía a su espinoso amigo tumbado en el suelo

"Será mejor llevarlo a un hospital…" dijo Kaiser al ver las heridas que tenia Belph "… esas heridas son muy graves"

*Me atrase un poco, lo sé, es que estaba poco inspirado…

_Kaiser: Oye, ¿quién dará las gracias esta vez?_

_Yo: Supongo que tu, porque los demás andan de parranda…_

_Kaiser: (a los que leen el fic con una gota en la cabeza) bueno, gracias por leer y dejar reviews y bla bla bla… _


	25. El collar de las sombras

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 25

El collar de las sombras

Casino de Mammoth Mogul…

Zhul había llegado hace poco al casino y le había contado lo que había pasado a Bran, el lobo escucho tranquilamente el relato del erizo no-muerto.

"¿Dices que se volvió loco poco después de que le hiciste esa herida en la mejilla?" pregunto Bran con tranquilidad y una ligera indiferencia

"Si…" respondió Zhul con la misma tranquilidad "… y después de eso, le llene el cuerpo de heridas, pero ni se inmuto, así que me aburrí y me escape"

"Ya veo" murmuro Bran sin demostrar mucho interés

Paso un largo rato, en el que estuvieron hablando sobre varios temas diferentes, de vez en cuando, Bran hablaba con Scourge, Fiona, Nack o Neo Metal Sonic, pero Zhul mantenía las distancias de ellos, por el hecho de que, aunque Scourge le caía más o menos bien, no le agradaban Fiona, ni Nack, ni Neo Metal Sonic.

De repente, Mammoth Mogul entro en la habitación del casino en la que ellos estaban, todos los que estaban allí voltearon a mirar al imponente mamut mientras entraba.

"¡Ey, Mogul!" exclamo Scourge mientras caminaba hacia el mamut y se detenía delante de este "¿cómo anda todo?"

"Bien, bien…" respondió el mamut tranquilamente "… pero, todavía me falta un objeto"

"¿Y cual es?" pregunto Nack con curiosidad

Mogul espero un poco antes de responder.

"Un objeto mágico llamado el collar de las sombras…" explico Mogul con tranquilidad y franqueza "… el cual es capaz de corromper cualquier cosa que toque"

"¿Y para que lo quieres, si se puede saber?" pregunto Bran con su típica bravuconería

"Pues para corromper a la espada de bellotas y a las Chaos Emeralds…" gruño Mogul con algo de enojo "… y así poder usar el poder oscuro que puedan poseer aquellos objetos a toda su capacidad"

El silencio reino durante un rato.

"Pero…" dijo Fiona de repente, todos voltearon a verla "… que yo sepa, no existe un ser vivo en todo mobius que pueda controlar tales cantidades de energía oscura"

Mogul rió ligeramente al escucharla.

"Eso es muy cierto, Fiona…" dijo el mamut "… pero no tengo planeado hacer que un ser vivo utilice ese poder, si sabes a que me refiero"

Al principio, nadie le entendió, pero cuando vieron a Zhul, se dieron cuenta de lo que hablaba el mamut.

"Así es…" dijo Mogul una vez que entendieron "… Zhul será quien maneje ese poder, ya que al ser un no-muerto, es posible que tenga cierta inmunidad a la energía oscura y por lo tanto, podrá controlarla"

"Entonces yo iré a buscar ese collar de las sombras" gruño Zhul, luego se puso de pie y salio del edificio

Tres horas después, en un templo abandonado en los alrededores de Sandopolis…

"Así que aquí es donde esta el collar de las sombras…" dijo Zhul mientras entraba en el templo "… bueno, mejor hago esto rápido"

Una vez en el interior del aquel templo, Zhul recorrió cada pasillo del siniestro y antiguo edificio, buscando el poderoso y maligno collar que allí se encontraba.

"¿Dónde estará?" se pregunto Zhul mientras seguía caminando por aquel pasillo

De repente, Zhul sintió un rastro de energía oscura en el aire, era débil, pero se iba fortaleciendo a medida que el erizo no-muerto lo iba siguiendo.

"Creo que me estoy acercando" murmuro Zhul mientras notaba que el rastro lo llevaba a una puerta al final del pasillo

Zhul abrió la puerta de una patada y entro en la habitación, en medio de esta había un pedestal y en el pedestal descansaba una cadena que estaba unida a una perla total y completamente negra.

Zhul podía sentir el poder maligno de aquel objeto en el aire, era un poder inimaginable, hasta le parecía extraño que tal poder estuviera en una perla como esa.

"Lo encontré, ahora el destino de Mobius esta sellado" dijo Zhul mientras acercaba al pedestal

Y sin esperar ni un segundo más, tomo aquel collar y se fue de allí.

Un rato después, en el camino hacia el casino de Mammoth Mogul.

Zhul estaba observando el collar de las sombras, si no fuera por el poder oscuro que sentía en aquel pequeño collar, simplemente seria un pedazo de basura.

"Solo espera, Sonic the Hedgehog…" murmuro Zhul con tono maligno "… tu final y el de este mundo están muy cerca"

*Solo un poco más y todo se podrá 'titánicamente bueno'

_Scourge: ¿Qué quieres decir con 'titánicamente bueno'?_

_Yo: Ya lo sabrás, Scourge_

_Belph (a los que leen el fic) gracias a todos lo que leen el fic y por dejar los reviews (suspira) y esta vez no les hare nada si no dejan porque estoy lleno de heridas (sonríe como un idiota)_


	26. ¡Despertando a un titán!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 26

¡Despertando a un titán!

Quien sabe que hora es, cerca del casino de Mammoth Mogul…

Zhul estaba caminando calmadamente hacia el casino, mientras miraba el oscuro collar que traía en sus manos, en especial a la perla negra (ahora que la menciono, aprovecho para aclarar que solo esta INSPIRADA en la perla de shikon) que colgaba de este.

"Me pregunto que ocurrirá cuando tenga toda esa energía oscura en mis manos" se dijo el erizo no-muerto mientras doblaba en una esquina y se topaba con Bran

"¿Ya de vuelta, Zhul?" pregunto el lobo mientras bostezaba con aburrimiento "¿traes ese estupido collar que Mogul te mando a buscar?"

"Si, aquí lo tengo" gruño Zhul mientras le mostraba el collar de las sombras a su compañero

Bran miro detenidamente el objeto, teniendo cuidado de no tocar la perla, ya que esa perla es la parte del collar que corrompe todo lo que toca.

"Bueno, vamos a entregárselo a ese mamut" dijo Bran mientras el y Zhul se ponían en marcha

Al llegar, rápidamente se reunieron con Mogul, Scourge y el resto de la banda.

"Aquí tienes, Mammoth Mogul" dijo Zhul mientras el entregaba el oscuro collar al mamut, quien lo recibió teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocar la perla

"Excelente…" dijo Mogul mientras se disponía a salir "… ahora solo falta corromper la espada y las esmeraldas, y Zhul podrá sumergir este mundo en la oscuridad"

Dicho esto, salio de la habitación acompañado por Scourge, Fiona, Nack, Neo Metal Sonic, Bran y Zhul.

Mientras, en un hospital cercano…

Dos erizos salieron del edificio, ambos se veían serios y bastante tranquilos.

"¿Ahora que, Shadow?" pregunto Silver mientras hacia crujir sus dedos

"No se tu…" gruño Shadow con su típica seriedad "… pero yo iré a buscar a ese costal de carne podrida y lo enviare de vuelta al infierno"

"¿Costal de carne podrida?" pregunto Silver sin entenderle mucho al erizo negro, luego se dio cuenta "¡ah, te refieres a ese tal Zhul the Undead Hedgehog!, ¡el mismo erizo zombi que me hizo esa maldita herida y me dejo aquí!"

"Si, me refiero a ese…" dijo Shadow mientras se ponía en posición para irse usando su Air Shoes "… me iré a buscarlo y le daré una paliza" y dicho esto, se fue a gran velocidad

Silver se quedo parado donde estaba mientras pensaba en lo que ocurriría, luego suspiro y se fue.

En ese instante, en un callejón cercano al casino de Mammoth Mogul…

El mamut sostenía el collar de las sombras justo encima de las Chaos Emeralds y la espada de bellotas, espero unos cuantos minutos y luego hizo que la perla tocara las Chaos Emeralds, las cuales se volvieron de color negro en respuesta, y finalmente, hizo que la perla tocara la espada, la cual empezó a irradiar un aura negra al ser tocada.

"Listo…" dijo Mogul mientras dejaba el collar de las sombras junto a las corrompidas Chaos Emeralds y la igualmente corrupta espada de bellotas, luego volteo a mirar a Zhul "… es tu turno, Zhul, adelante"

El erizo no-muerto asintió y se acerco a los corrompidos objetos mientras Mogul se hacia a un lado, Zhul alzo sus manos hacia el collar de las sombras, las Chaos Emeralds corruptas y la espada de bellotas corrupta, y empezó a absorber toda la energía y el poder oscuro de aquellos objetos.

Y una vez que termino, un aura negra apareció alrededor de Zhul, el cual lanzo un monstruoso grito mientras despedía una fuerte luz oscura, la cual al disiparse, les dejo ver a Mammoth Mogul, Scourge, Fiona, Nack, Neo Metal Sonic y Bran que Zhul se había transformado.

El erizo no-muerto no había cambiado mucho, pero ahora tenia 6 brazos con un guante negro cada uno, en el pecho tenia una boca con unos bordes aserrados que simulaban ser colmillos justo en medio de su cicatriz, sus púas estaban erizadas hacia el cielo, su cuerpo seguía siendo de color gris, sus 6 brazos y su pecho eran de color verde oscuro, y su característica más notable era su tamaño, ahora Zhul media 90 metros de altura.

Fiona y Nack se sorprendieron bastante al ver al titánico erizo no-muerto, Scourge y Bran solo rieron endemoniadamente al pensar en la cara que tendría Sonic al ver a semejante monstruo, Neo Metal Sonic solo miraba lo que pasaba y Mammoth Mogul sonrío satisfecho.

"Ya es hora…" anuncio Mammoth Mogul mientras señalaba hacia delante "… ¡ahora ve y destruye todo lo que se te cruce, Titán Zhul!"

Titán Zhul solo lanzo un rugido en respuesta, y aquel rugido fue tan fuerte que seguramente se pudo oír a miles de kilómetros.

Mientras, en el taller de Tails…

El zorrito estaba trabajando en su avión como siempre lo hacia, hasta que un fuerte rugido se pudo escuchar por todo el lugar, el cual tembló peligrosamente.

"¿Pero, que rayos ocurre?" exclamo Tails al sentir el rugido

Sonic y Khalei estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en la sala de estar hasta que el rugido los alarmo a ellos también.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Khalei "¿quién esta rugiendo así?"

"¡Sea quien sea, debe ser alguien muy poderoso!" respondió Sonic mientras iba a la puerta y veía que todo Mystic Ruins estaba temblando por culpa de aquel rugido.

*Solo para que recuerden: La perla del collar de las sombras SOLO ESTA INSPIRADA en la perla de shikon, por eso es que se parecen

Scourge: (mirando a Titán Zhul) ahora entiendo lo de 'titánicamente bueno'

Yo: Pues si, ¿tienes algo más que decir?

Scourge: Solo diré que estas loco

Yo: ¡Hmph!

Knuckles: (a los que leen el fic) bueno, gracias por leer y dejar reviews…


	27. ¡A pelear contra un titán no muerto!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 27

¡A pelear contra un titán no-muerto!

En lo quedo el cap. anterior…

Sonic no podía creer que algo así estuviera ocurriendo, todo Mystic Ruins temblaba peligrosamente por aquel misterioso y potente rugido que salio de la nada.

"Debo encontrar al responsable de esto" dijo Sonic mientras empezaba a correr a velocidad supersónica hacia el origen del rugido

Mientras, en el taller de Tails…

"¿Qué ocurre, Khalei?" pregunto Tails mientras entraba en la sala de estar "¿y donde esta Sonic?"

"En ese orden…" respondió Khalei mientras el temblor cesaba "… no tengo idea y Sonic fue a ver quien causo aquel ruidoso rugido que hizo que todo este lugar se tambaleara"

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que Blaze, Sally, Sonia y Manic bajaran por las escaleras, los cuatro estaban bastante alarmados.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Sally "¿quién hizo todo ese escándalo?"

"Ni idea…" respondió Tails mientras trataba de calmar los ánimos "… Sonic fue a ver que clase de monstruo ocasiono todo eso"

"Oye, Tails…" dijo Khalei con tono ansioso "… ¿por qué no vamos nosotros también?"

Tails lo pensó un momento.

"Si…" dijo finalmente el zorrito de dos colas "… puede que aquel monstruo sea extremadamente poderoso y Sonic necesite ayuda"

Dicho esto, el pequeño grupo fue hacia el hangar del taller…

Mientras, en Station Square…

Titán Zhul avanzaba destruyendo todos los edificios que se le cruzaban mientras el cielo se teñía de color rojo sangre.

"¡Jejeje!" rió Scourge mientras veía al titánico erizo no-muerto destruyendo la ciudad "seguro que Sonic no sobrevive a una pelea contra ese monstruo, ni aunque peleara transformado en Súper Sonic"

El erizo malvado decidió no dejarle toda la diversión a Titán Zhul, así que saco su Ananchy Beryl y lo puso en su cabeza, transformándose en Súper Scourge.

Y en cuanto a Mammoth Mogul, Fiona, Nack, Neo Metal Sonic y Bran…

"Parece que Scourge también quiere participar en la fiesta" dijo Nack al notar que una estela oscura volaba alrededor de Titán Zhul mientras destruía Station Square.

"¡Esto si que esta bueno!" exclamo Bran con euforia "¡toneladas de destrucción causadas por Zhul!"

"Corrección…" dijo Fiona mientras levantaba un dedo "… ahora es Titán Zhul"

"Si, si, si…" gruño Bran con aburrimiento "… lo que digas, preciosa"

Una venita apareció en la cabeza de Fiona mientras esta miraba con furia a Bran.

Mientras, cerca de allí.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Mina mientras ella y Amy evitaban a la horda de gente aterrada que huía de algún monstruo que andaba por allí

Siguieron andando por la destruida avenida hasta que se toparon con…

"¡Es ese erizo zombi otra vez!" grito Amy mientras veía a Titán Zhul con pánico "¡pero ahora es gigantesco!"

Al escucharlas, el titánico erizo no-muerto las miro fijamente a ella y a Mina, gruño sonoramente y se dispuso a aplastarlas con su enorme pie.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una estela azul apareció de la nada y saco a Amy y a Mina de allí.

"¡Sonic!" exclamo Amy con felicidad al ver que fue su amado erizo azul quien las había salvado

"¿Están bien, chicas?" pregunto Sonic con preocupación

"Si, pero…" dijo Mina mientras veía como Titán Zhul destrozaba los edificios que se le cruzaban "… ¿por qué ese zombi ahora tiene 6 brazos y esa boca colmilluda en la barriga?"

"¿Y porque creció tanto?" pregunto Amy sorprendida por el tamaño de Titán Zhul

"No lo se…" respondió Sonic "… recién me di cuenta de esto"

"Entonces no sabes quien es el responsable de esto" gruño una voz cercana con seriedad

Sonic, Amy y Mina voltearon a ver al origen de la voz, allí vieron a Shadow, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados como siempre.

"¿Ya saliste del hospital, Shadow?" pregunto Sonic con tono burlón al verlo "pensé que estarías allí durante el resto de este fanfic"

Shadow gruño molesto.

"No es momento de decir estupideces, idiota" gruño el erizo negro con enojo, luego volteo a mirar al titánico erizo no-muerto mientras destruía la ciudad "tenemos trabajo que hacer"

Sonic asintió y fue a enfrentar a Titán Zhul junto a Shadow, Amy y Mina.

*Pues… no se que decir…

_Shadow: (pensando) típico…_

_Titán Zhul: (Ruge estrepitosamente a los que leen el fic)_

_Yo: (traduciendo) Eso significa 'gracias por leer y dejar reviews, y tengan en cuenta que los pisoteare hasta hacerlos puré si no dejan'… creo que no debí decir la parte de pisotear y todo eso_


	28. Un monstruo imposible de vencer

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 28

Un monstruo imposible de vencer

Alrededores de Station Square…

El pequeño grupo ya había llegado a la ciudad, Tails, Manic, Sonia y Sally iban volando en el Tornado II, Khalei volaba con sus botas-cohete y Blaze se había transformado con sus Sol Emeralds.

"¿Seguro de que el rugido provino de aquí?" pregunto Burning Blaze con algo de aburrimiento

"Si…" respondió Tails con cierta tensión, y de repente vio algo que lo aterrorizo "… ¡¿pero, que rayos es eso?"

Allí, justo delante de ellos, un gigantesco y extremadamente apestoso erizo con 6 brazos y una colmilluda boca en la barriga estaba destrozando la ciudad entera, el color gris de su cuerpo, los cariados colmillos que tenía en su verdadera boca (la de su cara) y el color verde oscuro de sus brazos y su barriga, además de que en esta parecía tener una cicatriz en forma de X que estaba dividida horizontalmente por la boca de la barriga fueron suficiente para que Burning Blaze lo reconociera.

"¡Es ese erizo zombi que se robo las Chaos Emeralds!" exclamo la gata de fuego

"¿En serio?" pregunto Manic mientras miraba a Titán Zhul con confusión "porque con ese tamaño habría destrozado el taller, ¿no?"

Burning Blaze volteo a verlo con algo de enojo.

"¡Cuando las robo no era así de grande!" bramo Burning Blaze "¡y solo tenia dos brazos y no tenia una boca en la barriga!"

"Entonces…" dijo Sally con tono dudoso "… el que ahora tenga 6 brazos, una boca en la barriga y que mida por lo menos unos 90 metros debe ser producto de alguna transformación oscura"

Khalei estaba escuchando todo lo que decían sin prestar mucha atención, ya que estaba más atento a Titán Zhul, el solo pensar en tener una batalla contra semejante monstruo era algo que le alteraba los nervios y hacia que los ojos le brillaran.

Y tanto Tails como Sally se percataron de ello.

"Oye, Khalei" le dijo Tails con tono acusador "no se te vaya a ocurrir combatir solo contra ese monstruo"

"¿Eh?..." balbuceo el erizo semirobotico al escucharlo "… ¿cómo supiste que iba a hacer eso?"

"Te conozco, Khalei…" dijo Tails con cierta calma "… eres el tipo de persona que siempre quiere pelear"

Paso un rato, hasta que…

"¡Nos ataca!" escucharon gritar a Sonia mientras señalaba hacia delante

Efectivamente, se habían acercado demasiado a Titán Zhul, por lo cual este los vio y les lanzo un puñetazo, que lograron esquivar con dificultad.

"¡Si quieres pelea, eso te daré!" bramo Khalei con enojo mientras apuntaba al titánico erizo no-muerto con su brazo-revólver "¡CHAOS REVÓLVER!"

El misil de energía salio volando a toda velocidad hacia Titán Zhul, dándole en uno de sus seis brazos, pero el ataque no le causo ningún daño al titánico erizo no-muerto.

Mientras, en la misma Station Square…

"Parece que ese erizo semirobotico es algo impulsivo" dijo Shadow al ver como Khalei había atacado a Titán Zhul y no le había hecho ni cosquillas

"Bueno…" dijo Sonic con su típica serenidad "… ese es Khalei, pelear es su pasión"

"¿Es que acaso no piensa en lo que de verdad importa en la vida?" se quejo Mina mientras cruzaba los brazos

Sonic iba a responderle, pero alguien se le adelanto…

"¿Acaso crees que todos deben ver el mundo de la misma forma, mangosta retrasada?" pregunto una estresante voz desde la nada

Antes de que pudieran ver quien había dicho eso, Súper Scourge había aparecido enfrente de ellos.

"Scourge…" murmuro Sonic con enojo al ver a su contraparte moebian en ese lugar "… debí de suponer que tu estabas detrás de esto"

"Pues si…" admitió Súper Scourge "… estoy metido en este asunto del erizo zombi que mide 90 metros y todo eso, pero yo solo vi cuando se transformo"

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto Shadow con tono amenazante

Súper Scourge rió de manera siniestra.

"¿Saben de que son capaces las Chaos Emeralds y la espada de bellotas cuando se corrompen con un objeto oscuro?..." pregunto el súper erizo malvado, al ver que no sabían continuo "… pues pueden convertir a una criatura cualquiera en un monstruo como ese" termino mientras señalaba a Titán Zhul

"¿Y acaso crees que solo por tener 6 brazos, una bocota en la panza y medir treinta metros de altura es invencible?" pregunto Shadow con arrogancia

"Pues si…" respondió Súper Scourge con excesiva confianza "… ahora Zhul es mucho más que un no-muerto, ahora es un titán"

"¿Un titán?" pregunto Amy

"Un titán no-muerto para ser más exactos…" siguió Súper Scourge con tranquilidad "… y si no me equivoco, los titanes son imposibles de vencer para cualquier criatura"

Eso último que dijo estremeció a Mina y a Amy, mientras que Sonic solo parpadeo un par de veces y Shadow solo cruzo los brazos.

"Eso significa que…" dijo Mina con voz temblorosa

"¡Significa que no podrán hacer nada para salvar a Mobius esta vez!" la interrumpió Súper Scourge mientras se elevaba en el aire y se iba "¡así que solo siéntense y vean como todo Mobius es devastado!"

Paso un rato, en el que Mina y Amy estuvieron bastante asustadas, hasta que…

"Scourge esta equivocado…" dijo Sonic con firmeza, haciendo a Mina, Amy y Shadow voltearan a verlo "… no existe ningún monstruo que sea completamente invencible, ¡vamos a derrotar a Titán Zhul pase lo que pase!"

Amy recupero la confianza al escucharlo.

"¡Es cierto!" exclamo la eriza rosa con animo

"¡Si, de eso no hay duda!" siguió Mina con igual animo

"Ese zombi caerá de una forma u otra" termino Shadow con arrogancia

Dicho esto, los cuatro se lanzaron hacia Titán Zhul.

*Según Scourge, Titán Zhul es invencible, ¿será cierto lo que dice?...

Nack: (a los que leen el fic) debido a que el chiquillo que escribe este fic murió en el terremoto que hubo en su país el día de ayer…

Yo: (aparezco detrás de el con un vaso de café en la mano) ¿qué haces?

Nack: (voltea a verme y se asusta) ¡nada, nada! (se va corriendo)

Scourge: (a lo que leen el fic) bueno, gracias por leer y dejar reviews, y todo lo demás y esas cosas…


	29. Un pequeño relato y la batalla comienza

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 29

Un pequeño relato y la batalla comienza

En los alrededores de Station Square (o mejor dicho, lo que queda de ella…)

Knuckles, Rayler y Lin iban corriendo por las calles de la destrozada ciudad, preguntándose que era lo que había causado tal devastación, hasta que de repente, se toparon con Silver en las ruinas de un parque.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí, Silver?" pregunto Knuckles al ver al erizo plateado

"¡No lo se!..." respondió Silver mientras tomaba un respiro "… ¡yo solo estaba caminando cuando de repente se escucho un monstruoso rugido que causo un terremoto!"

"¿Y que clase de monstruo seria capaz de causar un terremoto con solo rugir?" se pregunto Rayler

Se quedaron pensando un momento, tratando de averiguar quien o que había causado aquel desastre, hasta que Lin se dio cuenta.

"¡Ya se que fue!" exclamo la gata haciendo que los otros voltearan a verla "¡la bestia que hizo esto fue un titán!"

"¿Un titán?" pregunto Silver sin entender mucho "¿de verdad existen esos seres?"

"Si…" afirmo Lin con tono confiado "… mi abuela me contó una vez que hace millones de años, mucho antes de que las Chaos Emeralds fueran creadas, los titanes gobernaban Mobius…" tomo un respiro y luego siguió "… y si no mal recuerdo, habían dos castas de titanes"

"¿Y cuales eran?" pregunto Rayler con curiosidad

"Pues una de ellas eran los titanes del cielo o 'titanes mayores' como se les conocía en aquella época…" relato Lin mientras trataba de mantenerse calmada "… eran seres inmortales que obviamente vivían en las alturas, por lo que prácticamente eran dioses que observaban lo que ocurría en Mobius y solo bajaban cuando el mundo estaba en un peligro lo suficientemente grave para que los amenazara a ellos también"

"¿Y la otra casta?" pregunto Knuckles aun no muy convencido de que hubieran seres que tuvieran más poder que las Chaos Emeralds

"La otra casta eran los titanes de la tierra o 'titanes menores'…" siguió Lin "… que a diferencia de sus primos de los cielos, eran mortales, aunque tenían una esperanza de vida de 1000 o 1500 años…" tomo un respiro y siguió "… como sea, los titanes menores eran muy parecidos a los titanes mayores, eran enormes y muy fuertes, pero algunos titanes menores no controlaban bien su poder y enloquecían por eso, mientras que otros eran seres malignos que estaban dispuestos a convertirse en titanes mayores, y conquistar Mobius y muchos mundos más a cualquier costo"

"¿Y que ocurrió con ellos?" pregunto Silver

"Pues los titanes menores empezaron a desaparecer a medida que los reinos de los humanos y los mobians crecían…" siguió Lin con algo de aburrimiento "… y los titanes mayores nunca demostraron gran interés en lo que hacían los humanos o los mobians"

"¿Y los titanes menores si demostraban interés?" pregunto Rayler

"Si, a los titanes menores les gustaba ver lo que hacían los humanos, aunque nunca hicieron contacto con ellos…" respondió Lin mientras veía a Rayler con expresión soñadora "… pero eran muy unidos a los mobians, de hecho, todos los titanes, tanto mayores como menores eran mobians en cierta forma…" tosió un poco "… algunos titanes menores tenían muchos amigos mobians y otros pocos incluso tenían novias"

"¿Novias?" pregunto Silver

"Si, todos los titanes menores eran hombres…" respondió Lin con algo de enojo, obviamente no le gustaba ese hecho "… ya que todos los titanes que eran mujeres, a las que llamaban titanesas o titanides formaban parte de los titanes mayores…" suspiro "… pero volviendo al punto, los titanes menores que tenían novias con el tiempo tuvieron hijos que aunque tuvieran la misma estatura y fuerza que un mobian promedio, podían transformarse en titanes menores al cumplir ciertas condiciones y podían volver a la normalidad cuando quisieran, ya que a muchos no les gustaba esa transformación y a otros les era difícil controlarla"

"¿En serio?" pregunto Knuckles, el tema de los titanes había captado toda su atención

"Si…" respondió Lin, la cual ya quería terminar de contar esa historia "… y los descendientes de esos 'semi-titanes' también tenían esa capacidad, y también los hijos de estos y así sucesivamente"

"Entonces, eso significa que…" murmuro Knuckles con sorpresa

"Significa que algunos de los mobians actuales son capaces de transformarse en titanes menores, gracias que uno de sus ancestros era un titán…" le interrumpió Lin "… pero ninguno de ellos lo sabe y además son muy pocos"

"¿Y como es que tu lo sabes?" pregunto Rayler con curiosidad

"Mi abuela me lo dijo" respondió Lin algo sonrojada mientras enredaba su cabello con un dedo

"¿Y como es que ella lo sabe?" pregunto Silver

Lin se rió suavemente al escucharlo

"Se lo dijeron las estrellas" respondió la gata con una sonrisa traviesa

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera preguntarle que significaba eso, escucharon que algo estaba destruyendo la ciudad, voltearon a ver, y allí vieron a Titán Zhul destruyendo todo lo que se le cruzara y también vieron que Burning Blaze y Khalei atacaban al titánico erizo no-muerto con todo lo que podían.

"¡Es Zhul!" exclamo Rayler al verlo "¡pero ahora es gigantesco!"

"¡Maldita sea!" bramo Knuckles con enojo mientras el, Lin, Rayler y Silver iban al lugar en el que estaba Titán Zhul "¡primero descubrimos que es un erizo zombi!, ¡¡Y AHORA RESULTA QUE TAMBIEN ES DESCENDIENTE DE LOS TITANES MENORES!!"

"Un titán no-muerto" pensó Lin con algo de miedo "esta pelea será muy difícil de ganar"

Mientras, en la pelea…

Burning Blaze lanzaba los ataques más poderosos que podía usar, mientras que Khalei disparaba varios 'Chaos Revólver', Tails disparaba todo tipo de misiles con el Tornado II y Sonia disparaba rayos láser con un teclado que había sacado de la nada, pero ni todos esos ataques juntos le hacían un daño significativo a Titán Zhul.

Y a los pies de este, Sonic, Shadow, Amy y Mina subieron a la azotea del edificio más alto que estuviera cerca del titánico erizo no-muerto y empezaron a atacar como podían.

Sonic atacaba usando el spin dash con la ayuda de Amy, que lo impulsaba golpeándolo con su Piko Piko Hammer, Shadow lanzaba numerosos 'Chaos Spear' y Mina, al ver que no podía ser de mucha ayuda en esa pelea, decidió poner mucha atención a esta, para ver si Titán Zhul tenia algún punto débil.

De repente, la boca de la barriga de Titán Zhul se abrió bastante y empezó a acumular energía oscura en grandes cantidades.

"¿Qué piensa hacer?" se pregunto Sonic al notarlo

Titán Zhul abrió mucho los ojos mientras gritaba usando su verdadera boca…

"¡RAGNAROK BLASTER!"

Un inmenso rayo de energía oscura salio disparado desde la boca de la barriga de Titán Zhul, destruyendo absolutamente todos los edificios que hubiera en su camino y casi destruye al Tornado II, pero el avión evito el ataque gracias a que Tails reacciono a tiempo, y el rayo causo una gran explosión oscura al llegar al mar.

"Hay que tener cuidado con ese ataque…" dijo Shadow ante ello, luego se fijo en algo a los pies de Titán Zhul "… ¿qué es eso?"

Sonic también se asomo para ver, allí vio a Knuckles, Rayler, Lin y Silver, los cuatro estaban mirando lo que ocurría.

Al llegar, Rayler rápidamente se transformo en Súper Rayler, luego acumulo más poder y cambio a su súper forma potenciada, y finalmente acumulo un poco más y cambio a su hyper forma.

La larga melena de púas que tenia en su súper forma potenciada había desaparecido, sus púas de erizo originales seguían erizadas y las de equidna seguían caídas, pero ahora su cuerpo cambiaba de color continuamente.

Ya como Hyper Rayler, iba a lanzarse a pelear contra Titán Zhul, pero en vio a Sonic, así que se acerco a el y le paso la energía suficiente al erizo azul para que se transformara en Hyper Sonic.

Una vez que esto estuvo hecho, ambos se lanzaron a toda velocidad hacia Titán Zhul, y empezaron a atacarlo, Hyper Sonic lo embestía con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Hyper Rayler le lanzaba numerosos 'Súper Chaos Spear' y 'Súper Chaos Rain'

"¡Oye Rayler!" le llamo Hyper Sonic de repente "¡usa la versión súper del 'Chaos Meteor'!"

Hyper Rayler se quedo pensando en ello en rato, el 'Chaos Meteor' era su ataque más poderoso, pero aun en su hyper forma no tenia el poder necesario para usar aquel ataque en su modo súper.

Lo único que podía darle el poder suficiente para usar el 'Súper Chaos Meteor' era la estrella, pero ahora no tenia idea de en donde estaba.

"¡Necesito la estrella!" grito el hyper hibrido a todo pulmón

Y como si fuera una respuesta, algo dentro de su pecho empezó a brillar con gran fuerza, Hyper Rayler pudo sentir todo ese poder fluyendo por sus venas.

"¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?" se pregunto Hyper Rayler mientras una luz empezaba a cubrir todo el lugar

Y al disiparse, todos lo que estaban allí notaron que ahora el hyper hibrido llevaba una capa roja en la espalda que estaba unida a unas hombreras doradas y también llevaba un collar en el que tenia colgado un cristal… un cristal con forma de estrella.

Lin se sobresalto al notarlo.

"¡Mi estrella!" exclamo la gata sin poder creer lo que veía "¡allí esta!"

*Ya que con el error que me daba ayer no lo pude subir, aproveche para alargarlo un poco, espero que les guste…

_Sonic: Los conceptos de 'titanes mayores', 'titanes menores', 'titanesas' y 'titanides' los sacaste de la mitología griega, ¿verdad?_

_Yo: (sorprendido) ¿cómo lo supiste?_

_Sonic: (con tono burlón) me lo dijo un pajarito…_

_Lin: (a los que leen el fic) ¡gracias por leer y dejar reviews! (saluda amistosamente mientras sonríe) _


	30. Más poderosos que las estrellas

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 30

Más poderosos que las estrellas

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

Hyper Rayler Bright Mode abrió los ojos lentamente y miro con tranquilidad a Titán Zhul, el titánico erizo no-muerto no hacia otra cosa que gruñir como un perro con rabia.

"Mantenlo ocupado, Sonic" murmuro el hyper hibrido mientras se elevaba

Hyper Sonic asintió al escucharlo y se lanzo hacia Titán Zhul mientras Hyper Rayler Bright Mode empezaba a acumular energía

Mientras, en un hospital cercano…

Todo el hospital había sido evacuado debido a la repentina aparición de un gigantesco erizo con 6 brazos que empezó a destruir Station Square, sin embargo, uno de los pacientes y los visitantes de este, aunque también se habían ido de hospital, no se dirigían a un refugio, sino que iban al lugar en donde se libraba la batalla.

"¿Cómo rayos habrá hecho ese zángano para crecer tanto?" pregunto Cerberus al ver a Titán Zhul a lo lejos

El pequeño cuarteto iba hacia donde sus amigos peleaban contra Titán Zhul, Cerberus iba cargando a Cream y Cheese, los cuales estaban cansados de tanto caminar, mientras que Kaiser llevaba a Belph, el cual, aunque no estaba del todo curado, si se encontraba mucho mejor.

"Da igual como se haya vuelto tan grande…" gruño Kaiser con su típico tono de fastidio "… lo que importa es como lo venceremos"

Cerberus suspiro, lo que dijo Kaiser era cierto, lo que importaba ahora era vencer aquel gigantesco monstruo, pero el gran problema era como hacerlo.

Mientras, en la batalla contra Titán Zhul…

Hyper Sonic atacaba de todas las formas que podía a Titán Zhul para llamar la atención de este y que no se diera cuenta de lo que hacia Hyper Rayler Bright Mode.

Los demás ahora solo veían, aquella pelea…

"Vaya…" dijo Knuckles mientras suspiraba "… al final, Rayler si tenia tu estrella, Lin…" recordó el collar que tenia Rayler en su hyper forma modificada "… y ahora que sabe que lo tiene, seguro te lo dará cuando esta pelea termine"

"No…" dijo Lin mientras se le escapaba una lagrima y sonreía con gran felicidad "… no podría dármela ni aunque quisiera"

"¿Qué?..." balbuceo Knuckles sin entenderle nada "… ¿por qué dices eso?"

Lin suspiro mientras miraba al hyper hibrido crear una gran bola de fuego con las manos.

"Porque…" respondió Lin mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas sin dejar de sonreír "… ahora la estrella es parte de el"

Mientras, con los malos…

Scourge había vuelto a la normalidad hace poco y ahora estaba junto a Fiona, mientras que Nack, Neo Metal Sonic, Mammoth Mogul y Bran veían la pelea.

"¿Por qué siguen luchando?" pregunto Fiona con tono de fastidio "¿acaso no entienden que Zhul es invencible mientras este en su forma titánica?"

"¡Bah!" gruño Scourge mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un dedo "siempre es lo mismo con Sonic y su tropa de estupidos…" suspiro algo molesto "… nunca se rinden en una batalla, por muy mal que les vaya, pero…" sonrío de manera siniestra "… esta vez, da igual lo que hagan"

Justo en ese momento, ya todo estuvo listo…

Todos vieron que Hyper Sonic se alejo de repente, luego el hyper erizo lo que parecía una seña mientras gritaba…

"¡Ahora, Rayler!"

Todos los que estaban allí, excepto Hyper Sonic se sorprendieron bastante al ver que Hyper Rayler Bright Mode, quien estaba a varios metros de altura, sostenía una bola de fuego de proporciones titánicas con una sola mano.

"¡Despídete, monstruo!" bramo el hyper hibrido mientras lanzaba la bola de fuego gigante hacia Titán Zhul "¡SÚPER CHAOS METEOR!"

El titánico erizo no-muerto trato de detener el ataque con sus 6 manos, ya que no tenia tiempo suficiente para cargar y usar su 'Ragnarok Blaster', pero logro detener la bola de fuego con sus manos, aunque esta se impulsaba hacia el, Titán Zhul empezó a empujarla hacia el lado opuesto, justo en donde estaba Hyper Rayler Bright Mode, pero al hyper hibrido no le importo en lo absoluto.

"Ni lo sueñes" dijo Hyper Rayler Bright Mode con gran tranquilidad mientras chasqueaba los dedos

Y al hacerlo, la bola de fuego se impulso con una fuerza inmensa hacia Titán Zhul, el titánico erizo no-muerto no pudo frenarla estaba vez y fue golpeado por el ataque, lo cual causo una gran explosión.

Al ver lo que paso, todos los amigos de Sonic se alegraron, creyendo que Titán Zhul había sido vencido.

Hyper Sonic se reunió con Hyper Rayler Bright Mode, noto que este se veía tenso.

"¿Qué pasa, Rayler?" pregunto Hyper Sonic con curiosidad

El hyper hibrido miraba la nube de humo que dejo la explosión con una seriedad digna de Shadow mientras decía…

"Esto aun no termina"

Hyper Sonic se confundió con lo que dijo Hyper Rayler Bright Mode, volteo a ver a la nube de humo y allí vio a…

"¡No puede ser!"

*… zzzzzzzz…

_Shadow: (mirándome enojado) este maldito desatinado se quedo dormido…_

_Sally: (aburrida) ¿acaso nunca pueden hacer otra cosa que no sea discutir?_

_Shadow: Eso no es de tu incumbencia…_

_Black Doom: (a los que leen el fic) aunque yo no voy a salir en este fic, si es que se le puede llamar así… (Tose un poco)… gracias por leer y dejar esos… ¿cómo es que se llaman?_

_Scourge: Se llaman reviews, alienígena estupido… _


	31. Conociendo a un titán mayor

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 31

Conociendo a un titán mayor

En lo quedo el cap. anterior…

"¡No puede ser!" exclamo Hyper Sonic, haciendo que los demás voltearan a ver la nube de humo y se aterraran

Allí, en la nube de humo, Titán Zhul salio de esta, si bien el ataque de Hyper Rayler Bright Mode no lo destruyo, si le había causado daño, lo cual había hecho que el titánico erizo no-muerto se enfureciera de verdad, y notaron que empezó a acumular energía oscura en la boca de su barriga.

"¡Va a usar ese ataque otra vez!" exclamo Burning Blaze mientras ella, Khalei y los que estaban en el Tornado II (Tails, Sonia, Manic y Sally) se quitaran de allí y descendieran a reunirse con el resto del grupo, el cual estaba en la azotea de un edificio cercano

"¡RAGNAROK BLASTER!"

El mega rayo salio disparado hacia Hyper Sonic e Hyper Rayler Bright Mode, ambos trataron de evitar el ataque, pero Hyper Sonic no logro quitarse del camino a tiempo, el ataque lo golpeo brutalmente, perdió la transformación y cayo pesada y brutalmente al suelo.

Y antes de que Hyper Rayler Bright Mode pudiera hacer algo, Titán Zhul le dio un gran manotazo, lo cual hizo que saliera volando hacia un edificio, se estrellara contra este, quedara inconsciente y perdiera la transformación (¿qué?, ¡recuerden que nada es invencible!)

Mientras, cerca de allí, en un callejón…

Kaiser y su pequeña tropa habían tomado un atajo sugerido por Belph, hasta que se encontraron con algo que les llamo la atención.

"¡Las Chaos Emeralds!" exclamo Kaiser mientras las veía y las tomaba "¿pero, porque están tan descoloridas?"

"Ese zombi debió de absorber toda la energía que tenían…" dedujo Cerberus mientras tomaba una espada de bellotas que se veía muy debilitada y un collar con una perla transparente y descolorida "… junto con la de estos objetos"

"¿Y que hacemos ahora con esas baratijas?" pregunto Belph mientras equilibraba su motosierra con un dedo

"Por ahora, tendremos que conservarlas y tratar de ver que podemos hacer para restaurarlas" respondió Cerberus, luego le dio la debilitada espada a Kaiser, quien la guardo en su chaqueta junto a las debilitadas Chaos Emeralds y se fueron de allí, dejando abandonado al ahora inservible collar de las sombras.

En ese mismo instante, en el lugar donde se libraba la batalla…

Sonic empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, lo veía todo borroso así que parpadeo tres veces y su vista se aclaro, pero solo le sirvió para ver que Titán Zhul lo iba a aplastar y no alcanzo a reaccionar.

"¡No, Sonic!" grito Amy aterrada al ver como su amado erizo azul era pisoteado literalmente por un titánico saco de carne podrida

Mina, Sally y Sonia reaccionaron de forma parecida, Tails, Knuckles y Manic miraban boquiabiertos y el resto no lo podía creer.

Y en cuanto a Rayler, el también estaba despertando y también vio lo que había hecho Titán Zhul, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, el esfuerzo que le costo haber usado el 'Súper Chaos Meteor' lo había dejado agotado.

Y en cuanto a Sonic, el seguía vivo, pero estaba inconsciente otra vez y aun estaba bajo el pie de Titán Zhul, el cual no tenia intenciones de retirar su enorme pie, por lo que el erizo azul estaba muy cerca de morir.

"¡No!" se dijo a el mismo en su mente "¡no puedo dejar que este monstruo me derrote!, ¿pero que puedo hacer?, no hay nada que pueda vencer a un titán, ni mucho menos a un titán no-muerto"

"Estas equivocado" escucho decir a una poderosa voz

Sonic abrió los ojos y noto que ya no estaba en Station Square, ni en ningún lugar en el que ya haya estado antes, sino que estaba en una gran pradera rodeada de neblina.

"¿Estoy muerto?" se pregunto el erizo azul

"No" le contesto la voz "no lo estas"

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Sonic a aquella voz "¿en donde estas?"

"En ese orden…" siguió la voz tranquilamente "… soy Rhal'khan the Titan Hedgehog y estoy detrás de ti"

Sonic volteo a ver y allí vio a un erizo azul igual a el, pero este media 90 metros de altura, tenia 4 brazos con un guante dorado cada uno y con un brazalete plateado con espinas de diamante en cada muñeca, las púas de su cabeza estaban erizadas hacia el cielo, llevaba puesta una corona de oro con zafiros incrustados y por detrás de la corona se asomaban tímidamente unas orejas, su pecho era igual al de Sonic, pero el erizo titán tenia un collar de plata del que colgaba un sol hecho de oro, tenia puestas unas botas iguales a las de Khalei, pero blancas y tenían una pequeña ala dorada a cada lado, en su espalda habían dos vainas con una espada guardada en cada una, y los ojos del erizo titán eran de distinto color, siendo el derecho de color naranja y el izquierdo de color verde.

"¿Tu eres Rhal'khan?" pregunto Sonic bastante sorprendido "¡te pareces mucho a mi!"

"Es posible que yo sea tu contraparte titánica…" dijo Rhal'khan con tranquilidad "… de la misma forma que ese tal Scourge es tu contraparte moebian"

"Ya veo…" dijo Sonic mientras meditaba eso, luego recordó que había sido aplastado por Titán Zhul "… ¿y como puedo vencer a un titán?, ¿no se supone que son imposibles de vencer?"

"No…" respondió Rhal'khan con seriedad "… los titanes no somos invencibles, solo somos muy poderosos en comparación con criaturas pequeñas como tu, en especial los titanes mayores como yo"

"¿Titanes mayores?" pregunto Sonic sin entenderle mucho

Al ver que Sonic no sabia sobre su raza, Rhal'khan le contó la misma historia que Lin le había contado a Knuckles, Silver y Rayler, pero con algunos detalles adicionales.

"¡Increíble!" dijo Sonic en cuanto Rhal'khan termino su relato "¡nunca imagine que existieran seres con más poder que las Chaos Emeralds!"

"Exacto…" dijo Rhal'khan "… los titanes menores tenían la misma fuerza monstruosa y el mismo tamaño que yo y mis hermanos, y además, los titanes mayores también teníamos asombrosos poderes mágicos"

"¿Y tu aun los posees?" pregunto Sonic

"Si, ninguno de los titanes mayores a cambiado en nada" respondió Rhal'khan

"¡Entonces tienes que ir conmigo a Mobius!" exclamo Sonic con ilusión "¡y así podrías acabar con Zhul!"

"No puedo…" le respondió Rhal'khan "… los titanes mayores solo podemos bajar a Mobius cuando este se encuentra en un peligro lo suficientemente grave para que nos afecte a nosotros también, y como eso es casi imposible, los titanes mayores nunca hemos bajado a Mobius"

"Entonces…" murmuro Sonic "… ¿no hay ninguna esperanza?"

"Si tu o alguno de tus amigos tuviera a algún ancestro que fuera un titán, entonces podrían transformarse en titanes menores y derrotar al llamado Zhul, ya que lo unico que puede tener un combate parejo contra un titán es otro titán…" suspiro "… pero ni tu, ni ninguno de tus amigos tiene a un ancestro titán"

"Entonces, no hay nada que hacer" murmuro Sonic con gran tristeza

"No…" le corrigió Rhal'khan "… aun hay una opción y es por eso que estas aquí"

"¿Y que harás?" pregunto el erizo azul

"Convertirte en un titán menor de forma temporal" le respondió Rhal'khan con gran tranquilidad

"¿De verdad puedes hacer eso?" pregunto Sonic con gran sorpresa

"Si…" le dijo Rhal'khan con tono severo "… pero escucha, este hechizo solo durara hasta que salga el sol y no podrás volver a transformarte en un titán menor, así que no pierdas el tiempo"

"Entendido" dijo Sonic justo antes de que Rhal'khan soplara un viento de color azul cielo sobre el y lo durmiera

*En caso de que se pregunten: Ya sabemos que cuando Zhul esta en su forma titánica se le llama 'Titán Zhul', pero en el caso de Rhal'khan no se le altera el nombre, la razón es que en el caso de Zhul es una transformación, mientras que en el caso de Rhal'khan, el es de la raza de los titanes, o sea que es un verdadero titán, no una transformación.

Rhal'khan: (extrañado) no creo que eso le importe a alguien

Yo: Cállate y da las gracias

Rhal'khan: (a los que leen el fic) bueno, gracias por leer y dejar reviews…


	32. ¡Go, Titán Sonic!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 32

¡Go, Titán Sonic!

En lo quedo el cap. anterior…

Sonic despertó casi inmediatamente después de que Rhal'khan lo durmiera, noto que ahora nuevamente estaba debajo del colosal pie de Titán Zhul, así que lo primero que hizo fue poner sus manos sobre la suela de la zapatilla que lo estaba aplastando y empezar a empujar hacia arriba, lógicamente no pudo levantarlo al principio, pero luego, un aura de color azul cielo empezó a rodear al erizo azul, y Sonic pudo sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer y como su fuerza empezaba a aumentar en proporciones asombrosas.

Y en ese mismo instante, justo encima de el…

Amy lloraba totalmente desconsolada, Tails y Mina trataban de calmarla, Sally miraba hacia el lugar en donde Titán Zhul estaba aplastando a Sonic, mientras que Knuckles y los otros estaban sin habla, exceptuando a Khalei, quien parecía demasiado tranquilo.

Y eso molesto a Knuckles.

"¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo?" le reprimió Knuckles al erizo semirobotico "¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de que Sonic acaba de morir?"

Khalei miro al equidna con gran calma.

"No puedo creer que pienses que alguien como Sonic puede morir de esta forma" dijo Khalei con una inquebrantable calma mientras sonreía confiadamente

Lo que dijo causo que todos los que estaban allí voltearan a mirarlo con una expresión de pregunta.

Mientras, muy cerca de allí…

Kaiser y su grupillo ya casi llegaban al lugar en donde la pelea se había desatado, hasta que se toparon con Rouge.

"Llegáis tarde chicos" les dijo la murciélaga con tranquilidad al verlos "aquí ya termino la fiesta"

El grupito se quedo en silencio, hasta que…

"¡Quítate de encima, maldito monstruo!" escucharon rugir a la voz de Sonic, pero con una fuerza mucho mayor

Todos los que estaban allí se sobresaltaron al escucharlo, y el pequeño grupito fue a reunirse con los demás.

Un ratito más tarde…

Rouge, Kaiser y el resto del grupillo ya se habían reunido con Tails y los otros, Rayler llego poco después y luego todos miraron la pelea preguntándose que estaba ocurriendo.

Al principio no habían notado nada, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que algo o alguien estaba levantando a Titán Zhul desde abajo y todos ya sabían quien era.

"¡Es mi Sonic!" exclamo Amy con felicidad, luego paso otro rato, hasta que por fin, lo que fuera que estaba levantando al titánico erizo no-muerto lo lanzo hacia delante con fuerza, pero este cayo de pie

Y lo que vieron lo dejo idiotizados, ya que ahora Sonic media 90 metros de altura, tenia 4 brazos, sus púas estaban erizadas hacia el cielo y en el pecho tenia el tatuaje de un sol.

"Como… como…" balbuceo Shadow sin poder creer lo que veía "… ¿cómo rayos logro crecer tanto?"

"No lo puedo creer…" murmuro Knuckles totalmente sorprendido "… Sonic se convirtió en un titán menor, ahora es… es…"

"Ahora es Titán Sonic" le interrumpió Lin mientras atendía las heridas de Rayler

El titánico erizo azul miro por unos 15 segundos a Titán Zhul, el cual estaba en posición de pelea, listo para despedazar a Titán Sonic con sus 6 brazos.

Una vez que los 15 segundos pasaron, ambos se lanzaron uno sobre otro, los golpes que recibían y bloqueaban eran tan fuertes que causaban pequeños temblores.

Titán Sonic estaba en desventaja, ya que Titán Zhul tenia 6 brazos, mientras que el tenia solo 4 y además también estaba la posibilidad de que el titánico erizo no-muerto usara su 'Ragnarok Blaster', aunque ahora, Titán Sonic tenia un pequeño as bajo la manga con el que podría contrarrestar ese poderoso ataque oscuro.

Y había llegado la hora de averiguarlo…

De repente, Titán Zhul se alejo unos cuantos metros de Titán Sonic y empezó a acumular energía oscura, y al terminar ataco…

"¡RAGNAROK BLASTER!"

El mega rayo oscuro salio disparado a toda velocidad hacia Titán Sonic, pero el titánico erizo azul, en vez de quitarse de allí, empezó a acumular energía en el tatuaje de sol que tenía en el pecho.

Una vez que acumulo suficiente poder, el tatuaje de sol empezó a brillar con una luz muy calida, pero Titán Sonic no se detuvo a disfrutarla, ya que faltaban unas pocas horas para que amaneciera y si eso pasaba antes de que venciera a Titán Zhul, todo estaría perdido.

Este ataque era su única oportunidad…

"¡GAIA CANNON!"

*Solo por si acaso: para los que no sepan, en los cómics de Archie hay una transformación de Tails que se llama 'Titán Tails', les digo esto solo para aclarar que las transformaciones de 'Titán Sonic' y 'Titán Zhul' no tienen relación con la de 'Titán Tails', el nombre es el único parecido…

Scourge: Si ya terminaste a aburrir al público, tenemos que terminar este capitulo de este fic de cuarta…

Yo: (saco una pistola y le pego un balazo en la frente)

Scourge: (mientras cae gravemente herido) ¡NOOOOO!, ¡otra vez nooo!

Neo Metal Sonic: (a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews…


	33. Termina la pelea

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 33

Termina la pelea

En lo que quedo el cap. anterior…

Un mega rayo de luz salio del tatuaje de sol de Titán Sonic y choco contra el mega rayo de oscuridad que salía de la boca de la barriga de Titán Zhul, ambos ataques tenían la misma potencia, por lo que ninguno de los dos retrocedía.

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Mina, Sally, Manic y Sonia veían la pelea totalmente sorprendidos, Khalei y Belph solo la veían mientras les brillaban los ojos, Silver y Blaze parecían felices de estar juntos, Kaiser y Cerberus estaban viendo con los brazos cruzados, Rouge, Lin y Rayler parecían tranquilos, pero Shadow se veía bastante molesto…

"Ese bastardo de Sonic…" gruñía Shadow con gran enojo

"¿Celoso, Shadow?" le pregunto Rouge con tono burlón

El erizo negro la miro fijamente.

"¿Celoso de que?" pregunto Shadow con tono molesto

"De que Sonic haya logrado algo que tu no has podido hacer" respondió la murciélaga tranquilamente

Shadow no respondió, solo gruño molesto mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia otra parte.

Mientras, con el grupo de Mammoth Mogul…

"¿Cómo rayos hizo ese estupido para crecer tanto?" pregunto Scourge mirando furioso a Titán Sonic

Casi todo el grupo estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que el erizo azul contra el que luchaban ahora era igual de gigantesco que Titán Zhul, Neo Metal Sonic y Mammoth Mogul eran los únicos que se veían calmados.

Mientras, en la pelea…

El 'Gaia Cannon' de Titán Sonic y el 'Ragnarok Blaster' de Titán Zhul seguían parejos, ninguno de los dos mega rayos retrocedía ni un poco, ya que ambos tenían el mismo poder.

Y eso irrito a Kaiser…

"¡Debe de haber una forma de acabar esto!" gruño el león mientras sacaba y miraba a las debilitadas Chaos Emeralds

El grupo entero volteo a ver a las 7 legendarias esmeraldas, las cuales ahora parecían más cristales que esmeraldas.

"¿Qué les paso a las esmeraldas?" pregunto Knuckles con sorpresa

"No lo se…" respondió Kaiser "… cuando las encontramos ya estaban así"

Lin miro fijamente a las debilitadas Chaos Emeralds, luego volteo a ver a Rayler y luego miro a las esmeraldas otra vez.

"Oye…" le dijo Lin al viejo león "… ¿me las prestas un poco?"

Sin entender porque las quería, Kaiser le dio las Chaos Emeralds a Lin, la cual se dio a Rayler.

"¿Por qué me las das a mi?" pregunto el hibrido sin entender "yo no necesito usarlas para transformarme"

"Lo se…" dijo Lin con un tono cariñoso "… pero no te las di para eso"

"¿Entonces para que?" pregunto Rayler

"¿Eh?" balbuceo Mina de repente "¡Rayler, tu pecho esta brillando!"

Efectivamente, algo dentro de Rayler estaba brillando con fuerza desde que Lin le dio las debilitadas Chaos Emeralds al hibrido.

Y ese algo siguió brillando por unos pocos segundos más y al dejar de brillar, notaron que las Chaos Emeralds habían sido restauradas.

"Listo" dijo Lin mientras tomaba las Chaos Emeralds y se las devolvía a Kaiser "¿ahora si te sirven?"

"Si, ahora me sirven" dijo el león algo confundido mientras las tomaba

Kaiser se concentro mientras las Chaos Emeralds giraban a su alrededor y se fusionaban con el, transformándolo en Súper Kaiser, luego siguió acumulando energía hasta que su aura se volvió amarillo verdosa, luego el súper león lanzo un fuerte rugido mientras una luz amarillo verdosa rodeaba su cuerpo.

Y cuando esta se fue, vieron que Súper Kaiser era más grande, el color dorado de su cuerpo había cambiado por uno amarillo verdoso, sus músculos habían crecido mucho, su chaqueta ya no estaba, su melena ahora estaba erizada hacia los lados (izquierda, derecha y atrás) con las puntas ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba y sus ojos era completamente blancos.

Ya como Súper Kaiser L, se elevo en el aire, y concentro su energía en sus manos mientras apuntaba a Titán Zhul.

"¡CHAOS COMET!" bramo el súper león legendario mientras lanzaba un rayo de energía

El ataque le dio a Titán Zhul en la cara, lo que hizo el titánico erizo no-muerto dejara de concentrarse en su ataque.

Titán Sonic aprovecho inmediatamente aquella oportunidad y lanzo aumento la potencia de su 'Gaia Cannon'.

El mega rayo de luz golpeo a con gran brutalidad a Titán Zhul, el cual trato de resistir, pero no pudo y fue destruido.

"Por fin se acabo" murmuro Titán Sonic

*Bueno, bueno, aquí esta, espero que les guste…

_Scourge: (con una venda en la frente) ¡Ya van dos veces que me das un balazo, maldito!_

_Yo: Llorón_

_Bran: (a los que leen el fic) bueno, gracias por leer y dejar reviews, y todo eso_


	34. Cuando las estrellas brillan

Sonic the Hedgehog

Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos

Cap. 34

Cuando las estrellas brillan

En lo quedo el cap. anterior…

Titán Sonic observaba fijamente al ahora caído Titán Zhul, el cual después de un rato volvió a su estado original, sus púas volvieron a su posición, la boca de su barriga desapareció, sus brazos extra desaparecieron, volviendo a tener solo 2 y una vez que estaba en su forma original, Bran lo saco de allí…

De repente, el sol empezó a asomarse por encima del mar, Titán Sonic volteo a sentir el débil calor en su espalda y lo miro relajadamente, y mientras lo hacia, el cuerpo del titánico erizo azul empezó a brillar fuertemente.

"¿Qué le pasa a mi Sonic?" pregunto Amy mientras ella y el resto del grupo iban a reunirse con el erizo azul

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba Sonic, vieron que este había vuelto a la normalidad, el erizo azul volteo a verlos con gran tranquilidad.

"¿Qué hay chicos?" les dijo con su típica serenidad "¿disfrutaron la función?"

"Ehhh… Sonic…" dijo Tails con tono de duda "… ¿cómo hiciste para transformarte en un gigante?"

"En primera, no era un gigante, era un titán…" aclaro Sonic mientras levantaba un dedo "… y en segunda, me ayudo un amigo"

"¿Un amigo?" pregunto Blaze sin entender, luego miro hacia el cielo y allí vio algo que la sobresalto "¿quién rayos es ese erizo?"

Todos voltearon a ver hacia el sol, Sonic sonrío al ver que por detrás del sol se asomaba Rhal'khan, el erizo titán miraba hacia donde ellos estaban, más concretamente, los observaba a ellos.

"¿Ese es el amigo del que hablas?" pregunto Shadow al ver a Rhal'khan asomándose por detrás del sol "se parece mucho a ti, Sonic"

"¿Y que esperabas, Shady?" dijo Sonic con tono burlón "¡el es mi contraparte titánica!"

"Así que es tu…" empezó a decir Shadow, luego reacciono "… espera, ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!"

El erizo negro empezó a perseguir al erizo azul por todo el lugar, mientras el resto del grupo se reía alegremente al verlos, Rhal'khan solo suspiro tranquilamente ante ello.

"Mortales…" murmuro el erizo titán antes de irse en una estela de humo de color azul cielo

Más tarde, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo…

El grupo estaba celebrando en la casa de Cream, Sonic habia dicho que Mammoth Mogul y sus 'secuaces' habían desaparecido misteriosamente, mientras que Bran se había separado de ellos y se había llevado a Zhul a un lugar desconocido.

"Eso no será problema…" dijo Rouge tranquilamente "… mi equipo y yo los encontraremos sin problema"

"Presumida…" murmuraron Shadow y Kaiser con tono de molestia

Al oírlos, Rouge los miro con notorio enojo.

"¿Qué dijeron?" les pregunto con molestia

"Nada" respondieron ambos

"No es cierto…" les delato Belph "… ambos murmuraron la palabra 'presumida'"

Tanto Shadow como Kaiser le lanzaron una mirada asesina al puercoespín, el cual se asusto un poco.

"Oye Shadow…" le murmuro Kaiser al erizo negro "… ¿qué te parece que yo lo sostenga mientras tu le rompes todos los huesos del cuerpo?"

"Me parece una gran idea" respondió Shadow mientras el y Kaiser se ponían de pie y caminaban lentamente hacia Belph

El puercoespín no perdió ni un segundo y salio corriendo de allí.

"¡¡VUELVE ACA!!" rugieron Shadow y Kaiser mientras se ponían a perseguir a Belph por toda la casa, destrozando lo que se les ponía en frente

"Necesitare una escoba y una pala" murmuro Vainilla tristemente mientras escuchaba como la mayoría de los muebles eran despedazados

Mientras, en el techo de la casa…

Rayler miraba el estrellado cielo con tranquilidad, y Lin estaba sentada a su lado, observándolo a el.

"¿Ahora entiendes?" le dijo el hibrido con tono melancólico "tu estrella solo aparece cuando estoy en mi hyper forma modificada, pero cuando vuelvo a la normalidad desaparece"

"No desaparece, Rayler" le corrigió Lin mientras se acercaba a el y empezaba a acariciar sus púas "solo entra en tu cuerpo, ya que ahora la estrella es parte de ti"

"¿Y que significa eso?" pregunto Rayler sin entender

"Significa que…" dijo Lin mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente "… ahora tu eres mi estrella" luego de decir eso, le dio un calido beso

Y desde las sombras, la silueta de un lobo montado en una extraña motocicleta los observaba fijamente.

Pero esa, es otra historia…

*Este es el final de este fic, espero que les haya gustado… y me atrase por algunos problemas que tuve…

_Sonic: Ese lobo del final, ¿es Bran?_

_Yo: Eso es una sorpresa, pero puedo decir que no es Bran, es alguien más_

_Sonic: ¿Y lo pondrás en tu lista de tus OC's (Original Characters) que tienes en tu perfil?_

_Yo: Eso lo hare después de que aparezca en un fic…_

_Sonic: De acuerdo (voltea a ver a los que leen el fic) bueno, chicos y chicas hasta aquí llega este fic, gracias por leer y dejar reviews, ¡pero estén atentos! ¡Nunca se sabe cuando este loco subirá un fic nuevo!_

_Yo: Cierto (reacciono) ¡oye!, ¡¿a quien le llamas loco?! _


End file.
